Inspector Gadget: The Beginning
by Madelut
Summary: As the title suggests, it's a story about Inspector Gadget's origins. 'Nothing new' you might say, and you're right; many stories have been written about it. Anyway, this is my version, as I imagine things have went. I will attempt to find a good explanation for the background of all returning characters and running features of the original series; moreover: all within canon facts.
1. Meet The Gadget Clan

**1\. Meet The Gadget Clan**

Young Gadget was pacing up and down on the sidewalk impatiently.

"Go-go Gadget-binoculars!"

The named gadget slid down upon his eyes, and he scanned the road all along, hoping to spot the approaching car as soon as possible. His parents, Annie and Jules were watching him with indulging smiles upon their faces.

The boy was wearing his favourite trenchcoat and matching hat. Many found that peculiar for a 17 years young man, but Gadget has learnt not to mind those persons. Over the years he had to grow accustomed to accept strange looks by some people, due to being physically different; a couple more staring eyes didn't matter to him. Besides, it was 1985, a trenchcoat wasn't worse by any means, than most of the fashionable outfits of that era. He was reluctant to wear anything else on other days, and any other clothing was definetely out of question today: it was the style, he imagined the perfect detective.

He was very excited about the arrival of his idol. Not as if such a visit were as a rare occasion, as it used to be a couple of years ago; the detective took all opportunities to call on his parents nowadays, no matter how busy he was. Yet, to meet his esteemed brother was always a highlight for the boy. He thought highly of him, who – despite of his young age of only 25 – was the best crime fighter of Metro City, the star detective of Chief Quimby's squad.

He admired his brother's dedication and efforts to save the public from the sinister underworld. Since hearing his stories, young Gadget never had any doubt that he will follow in his footsteps, and become a policeman himself.

* * *

Finally the family car has stopped by the Gadgets' house, and detective Gadget and his wife got out.

"I'm so glad to see you, big bro!" exclaimed the boy and hugged his brother, who returned the embrace with similar enthusiasm:

"Hello, little bro!"

Mrs. Gadget's brother was the last to get out from the car. He had to undo the seatbelts of the childseat and now he led his niece by the hand. But not for long: the 4-year-old torn her hand out from the grasp and fell on the neck of her favourite relative:

"Uncle Gadget!"

"Hi, Penny!"

Midst the choking hug, he was hardly able to say 'Go-go Gadget-arm!' to extend his telescopic arm and shake hands with his brother-in-law.

The two uncles shared first name, and when learning to speak, their niece found it too long to utter their whole names, thus she shortened it to the last name when referring to them. She got used to it so much, that she even addressed them in this way soon.

And she talked about them a lot. That was a topic she was familiar with and she felt she must speak to her parents. She was too young to understand the situation fully, but it appeared even to her, that when her parents were talking with each other, they ended up quarreling almost every time. So she tried to chat with them, to avoid the debate least during that, but it didn't work out well always. She was craving for her parents' attention, like any child; but got to a point when being with her mom's brother was a welcomed relief from the disputes. She was glad to have him next to her during this ride too. When he was asked to, her uncle took care of her correctly and conscientiously, but not because he found it pleasurable, he did it rather as amends for the little girl's sorrow at home.

On the other hand, uncle Gadget was her favourite and with a reason. His caring wasn't flawless to say the least, but he was enthusiastic and soooo funny! Just like right now:

"Look what I have for you! Go-go Gadget-toys!" he said and a teddy bear, carried by a yellow-gloved hand appeared from his hat.

"Thank you, uncle Gadget" little Penelope was delighted at the new toy, but her small hand was after something, that will be much more fun! She knew exactly which button of the coat to pull and in the next moment they were floating in the air, Penny holding tight onto her uncle's neck.

"Go-go Gadget-magnets!"

The appearing magnets attracted the lad's feet down to the fence's iron rails and the girl safely landed on the inflated trenchcoat.

"Did you see that, Mom?" she asked giggling.

"Yes dear, and it was very dangerous. Play safely, please!"

"Yes, Mom" she said slightly dampened, but then she hugged her grandparents warmly. To meet with Annie and Jules brought the smile back to her face.

But Mrs. Gadget didn't consider the matter to be done with yet and turned to her brother-in-law:

"And you should know it by now, and be more careful!"

"Why don't you two go and play in the garden, dears?" asked Annie Gadget to prevent any further argument. She was well aware of her daugther-in-law's feelings toward her younger son.

"But before you go, we have a present for you, brother" the detective said, getting a basket out of the car's back.

"Go-go Gadget-neck!" his brother stretched his telescopic neck to get a glimps at the content. Inside the basket, he saw a small puppy with golden-colored fur, red nose and long ears.

"Wowsers! Very neat!"

Most people wouldn't called the doggie particulary cute or cuddly, but Gadget liked him in the moment he looked into his big eyes. He saw fidelity and bravery in them.

"What is his name?"

"You may call him as you like" Mrs. Gadget said. "He has no name yet, I got him from the pet asylum."

That wasn't completely true. The puppy had no name, all right, just a number: 3/7. He was the third-born in a litter of seven. When her husband came up with the idea of giving a dog to his brother, Mrs. Gadget didn't waste time by going to the animal shelter, just took a dog from those, that were about to undergo experiments in the research lab, where she worked. The puppy's brothers and sisters were all done away, but she felt that it's better if the boy doesn't know that.

"Thank you! Go-go Gadget-hand!"

A yellow-gloved hand emerged from the hat and took the basket. A few moments later the garden was noisy due to the kids' romping around, while the rest of the family completed the exchange of greetings with each other.

* * *

Jules Gadget arrived from the garage, pulling a trolley with all kinds of devices and components. His son recognized the collection: it was part of his father's workshop, where he worked on his gizmos. Devising new appliances was Jules's hobby, but he had no luck with his inventions, all of them were deemed useless and rejected by every company he appoached.

"Look, son, I have something for your new puppy. The WatchDog Dog Watch Watch."

"The dog which watch dog…?"

Jules knew his son is a bit slow when figuring out new technologies, so he just explained:

"It's my latest invention, it allows the owner to monitor his dog. I have fixed a videocamera, a condensed microphone and a telescopic antenna onto this collar. Now, imagine that your dog runs away. By turning on the collar, it provides pictures and sounds, so the master can find the dog easily. I even installed the earpiece of a headphone into the collar, which enables the owner to issue commands to the pet. And the best part: it's controlled by the owner's watch."

"That's a great idea, Dad! And where is the watch?"

"Here" he pointed at a large contraption on the trolley. "Well, it's not really a wristwatch at the moment. It weighs more than ten pounds, but this is the smallest screen I could find. I must admit, cathod ray tubes are not adequate for watches. But there are on-going researches on liquid crystal display screens, I will use one when it becomes available on the market. But I thought maybe one of your gadgets could do the trick in the meantime."

"Of course" the lad replied smiling. Even though he didn't understand half of what his father was saying, he was sure that none of his gadgets could work here, but he didn't want to disappoint his dad. He watched him buckle the red collar around the dog's neck, who laid down flat immediately under the weight of the device. Jules noticed it:

"Well, that camera is a bit heavy too. But I'm sure the Japanese will come out with a miniature version soon; something like a button camera, maybe... I'll have it replaced then."

"And how do you turn on the collar, Grandpa?" inquired Penny, who followed the explaination with great attention.

"Just press this button on it" said Jules and presented it right away. By touching what looked like an ordinary stud, the camera, the earpiece and the antenna extended from the collar and indeed, picture appeared on the screen.

"Good boy!" Jules spoke into a microphone and the puppy was slightly startled when his voice came right at his ear. His short yap was transmitted back to the receiver's speakers. The gizmo seemed to work well! Apart from one small hiccup:

"So if you want to know where your runaway dog is, you have to find him first to turn on the collar?" asked the little girl. There was no malice in her voice, she never meant to hurt his grandfather's feelings, it was just an observation and a logical deduction, which she stated openly. Her grandfather knew that and that she has a very sharp wit; he received the question and gave the answer accordingly.

"Well, yes… I'm still working on the remote control bit, I will improve the appliance in the future."

"I'm sure you will get it right, Dad!" the boy encouraged his father.

* * *

"Children, dinner!"

Annie Gadget just watched smiling as the kids kept running around, without paying any attention to her calling. She was delighted to see her younger son be so delivered. He was rolling around on his built-in rollerskates with a flashing beacon on his hat. They were involved in a game of tag, apparently. The boy pulled out an 'unfair advantage' from time to time by using some of his wacky gadgets, but the little girl didn't seem to mind, she found it rather amusing. The puppy has joined in the chase too with cheerful yapping, despite dragging the oversized collar around his neck.

"Penny, come here, it's dinner time!" Mrs. Gadget's strict voice put an end to the romping. The children headed towards the house. The canine noticed the change in the behavior of his new master immediately and followed them in silence.

"Grandma has called you, why didn't you listen to her?"

"It's ok, dear. They just got into the game too much." Annie tried to reconcile her daughter-in-law.

"We were playing M.A.D. agents, Mom" Penny explained, but her mother wasn't interested in the details.

"Yes, I though so. Now go and wash your hands!"

Young Gadget had his rollerskates withdrawn, he walked after his niece.

"My new puppy is great!" he informed his brother excitedly, when he bumped into him inside. "He's so smart, I will call him Brain. You know, I feel, he could stand on two feet and act like a man…"

The detective acknowledged his brother's excitement with a loving smile.

"I'm glad you like him. I'm sure he will be your faithful pal. And I know you are going to take good care of him."

He followed the boy into the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

"How are you?" he asked very seriously.

"I'm fine, thank you" replied the lad in a cheery voice, while washing his hands. He didn't notice the anxiety in his brother's voice.

"Indeed? How was the operation?"

"Oh, that?" He never thought much about the surgery, but now he percieved the reason of his brother's concern. "It was a routine operation, the professor said. He told me that my skin might fit tightly for some time, while it stretches out to accommodate my new stature, but I don't feel anything to be uncomfortable."

The detective measured his brother with his eye. It was strange to see him like this. He didn't grow continuously, like normal people, but he got taller by a foot virtually overnight. He had no bones, whose elongation is responsible for human growth, but to make up for his maturing, the professor have recently changed the artifical frame, which was replacing his skeleton, for a new one. Last time he saw him, not much more than a fortnight ago, he was the size of a child, but now the lad had the height of an adult.

"You have grown up!" winked the detective jokingly and his brother took it in good part. He examined himself in the mirror and nodded smiling:

"Yes, I'm a grown-up now."

* * *

The family was sitting around the dinner table.

"What happened to your hair, Grandma?"

"I had it dyed to cover up getting grey."

"Dyed? I doesn't look good" said Penny with the honesty of children.

"No, it's not bad at all" Mrs. Gadget tried to take the edge off of her daughter's remark.

"It's ok, dear. Least I know now that red isn't my color. I used to dye it jet-black when I was young. Then, as I got older, I left it in its natural color."

"You are not old, Mom" the detective tried to please her.

"Oh, I have several grey hairs" she laughed. "I did get older, just not any wiser; I tested this color, which is said to be fashionable, but it's just not my style. I think, I will return to my natural brunet."

Annie glanced over her family. Jules was explaining about his newest gizmos to his daughter-in-law's brother, who seemed to be the most interested in his inventions. Her older son was eating in quiet and resolutely. The other one, on his own harum-scarum way. Penny was reminded of good table manners by her mother. Annie was satisfied. Everybody seemed to enjoy her cooking. But what really filled her heart with joy, was to see her two sons together, after that terrible thing they went through.

"Bro, please tell about what you do now!" came the usual plea from the younger one.

"I don't think it's the best topic for a family dinner" the detective's wife observed.

"That's right" her husband agreed, yet he was keen to satisfy the inquiry. "I'll tell you about it after dinner, ok?"

"Wowsers! Go-go Gadget-cutlery!" exclaimed his brother and with the help of the yellow-gloved hands emerging from his hat with the extra set of cutlery, he sped up eating. Just as did the blonde girl.

* * *

After they finished dinner, the family gathered in the living room, around the detective.

"Go-go Gadget-pillow!"

The requested object appeared from his hat by the courtesy of a yellow-gloved hand and Penny made herself confortable upon it, at her young uncle's side. The detective began another story about his job. With his wife excepted, who returned to their room, the whole family was listening to Gadget: his parents being proud of their son, his brother-in-law with greatly interested in every tiny detail of police's activities, and his brother and daughter with their eyes sparkling, fascinated by adventures and heroic crimefighting. The detective was a great storyteller.

As most of the times, he was talking about his 'favourite' criminal, a man, he was almost obsessed with.

Gadget was said to be the brightest, most talented student, when he was admitted to the Police Academy, just after his high school graduation; and at the young age of 21, he was the most promising detective of Metro City Police Force. A new wave of crimes hit Metro City at that time. Moreover, some of it expanded beyond city limits, even international connections were suspected. One of the local gangs was on the grow, obviously. The organization of Les Renowned seemed to be behind the matter, which was surprising, because Les was an old-fashion mobster, but these crimes were commited using modern methods and state of the art technology.

Gadget was the one, who unraveled that a man, named George Gordon was resposible for this change. He was only 23 years young back then, but he had a strong criminal background, being the son of Marilyn and Big Berlie Gordon 'Claw'. He studied law at university, but collaterally joined Renowned's gang, together with his twin brother. George rose quickly in the organization to be second in command; he had ambitious plans and great sense of organization. No doubt, he proved as briliant for a villain, as Gadget for a policeman. But as the detective sometimes put it when talking about Gordon: 'There is only a very thin line between geniality and madness'; thus he usually referred to George as 'The Mad-man'.

* * *

The story went on to the late evening. When the detective was finished, Jules Gadget declared:

"It's time to go to bed, kids!"

"Ok, Dad!" said his younger son without hesitation. Penny, the other person, to whom the 'kids' referred, was on a different opinion, but her uncle was quicker, and when she saw him agree, she nodded too. The two went upstairs to their respective rooms, but only after Annie gave them both a good night kiss. Remarkably, not only the little girl was keen on it, but the teenage boy also. He was right; a young lad may collect loads of kisses of all kinds of girls, but none of them will match a motherly hug.

The detective took community with the youngsters, he got his good night kiss from his mother and proceeded to his bedroom also.  
When they were left alone, the detective's brother-in-law offered Jules his hand.

"Thank you for your hospitality! I must go now. Could you call me a cab?"

"Won't you stay for the night?" Jules asked. "We have plenty of room."

"Yes, I have prepared a room for you too" Annie added.

"I'd love to stay too, but I can't, I'm afraid. You are very kind; both of you… You know, we've been knowing each other for five years now, and I have to tell you: I'm really happy that I had the chance to get to know you."

"Oh, please, you are overstating it" said Annie bashfully, but the praising made her feel good, nevertheless.

"No, no! I really mean it. I really should've said this before" he said.

Jules hanged up the phone.

"The cab will be here in a minute" he said and warmly shook the hand, which was offered again.

* * *

When the detective arrived to their room, his wife was already in bed.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked and the man knew exactly what she has hinted at.

"Is there any reason I shouldn't tell a story for my brother if he wishes?"

"You are too lenient with him."

"He's a good boy, he deserves to have some fun" he replied while getting into bed.

"I think he's a bad influence for our daughter – just as your job, as a matter of fact. You know, they were playing 'M.A.D. agents' whole afternoon. Again."

"Don't take it so seriously! Just a bunch of kids letting off steam."

"Really? Other babies' first words are mama and papa. Do you remember Penny's first words?… Do you still think it's no big deal?"

He wasn't able to come up with a good reply, for it was true: the little girl's first words were 'ghoo-ghoo gha-ghe'; they were around a lot when the boy was practicing with his newly acquired gadgets. She continued:

"They shouldn't be together so much."

"But they feel so comfortable together. Both of them. Can't you see?"

"As far as I'm concerned, only because he's a clown, and Penelope finds him entertaining."

"Is that bad?"

"He is not good for her education. She is a very intelligent girl…"

"Yes" the man smiled proudly by the thought. "She took her wits after both of us."

"Exactly" she agreed with her mate, which was a rare occurance. "That's way we should keep her education in mind."

"But she's only four! Let her be a kid and have fun, for Heaven's sake!… But as long as we are talking about her education: do you know what her kindergarten teacher told about Penelope? She is unruly, disrespectful and selfish. I wonder after who has she taken those?…"

"Are you alluding to me?"

The man meant it as a rhetorical question and when his wife interrupted him, he restrained himself from answering. He continued rather:

"I think she can learn much on those topics from my brother. He's dutiful, friendly, open-hearted, always kind and very helpful. And he seems to have an effect on her. When they are together, she behaves very nicely. It's good for her." As if a dark cloud had floated above the detective's head, his brow darkened and he added: "And it's good for him too. He is so happy when he can see her. You know he hasn't got many friends due to his state."

"Or due to that he is a half-witted nuisance. We got him a mutt, now he can play with that. And you can stop exploiting your own daugther; bringing your brother a little gift when you want to cheer him up."

"How can you say something like that?" anger mounted in the detective's voice, and his wife realized that she went too far this time. Indeed, her husband insisted on visiting his family as frequently as possible, much more often than before the unfortunate event, and the reason for this wasn't only to see Annie and Jules, but very likely to have the kids meet; but he never treated Penny like an object, he loved her truly and full heartedly.

"I know that the incident was a huge trauma for your brother, and that it's responsible for his behaviour mostly" her voice was more yielding now. "And I know that you just want to be kind to him, because you feel that what happened is your fault…"

"It is my fault!" he interrupted her, and pain mingled to the anger in his voice.

It would've been hard to judge objectively, if the man's self-blaming was correct or not. His younger brother always used to be slightly rattle-brained, but he certainly became more clumsy after he got his implants. But it was unclear if it was up to that he never came to master their control completely, or that he sustained more serious mental injuries than expected.

"My job as a brother, is to support him every way I can. He loves these stories, and I will keep telling them, if I can make him happy by that. You know well, that he wants to be a police officer."

"And you know well, that I wish that you quit the police." Her husband's tone produced resistance from the woman once more.

"I can't do that" the detective has calmed down again. "People, who give a good example, are needed, in order to make this world a better place."

"But what about those people who are giving the good examples? What about you? What if it happens again?"

That was a weighty argument. Heavy silence weighed on the couple. The woman felt his husband's internal struggle. She decided to force the issue further on:

"And what about us? What about your daughter? What if it happens to her?… Could you bear if she were to end up like your brother?"

The detective couldn't answer that. He knew he were unable to endure to see her beloved daughter go through all that, what his brother had to suffer.

"Just reflect on that, please!" his wife turned off the light and concluded the dispute.


	2. Not Even Bad Dreams Are Made In This

**Not Even Bad Dreams Are Made In This**

The detective was trying to get some sleep, but he couldn't. Memories, painful recollections has been woken up inside his head.

It was four years ago. One year earlier he married his high school sweet-heart, and now they were expecting their first child. It supposed to be the happiest time of his life, but it turned out to be the most horrible.

With all the workload, investigating after The Mad-man, the detective had very little time left to spend with his family recently. But now Mr. and Mrs. Gadget arrived for a long visit to the house of the detective's parents. He hoped to get support from them for his very pregnant wife. Of course, Jules and Annie were keen to help; but the family's – for the time being – youngest member seemed to be the happiest. The policeman's brother was very excited to have his idol around; he never got bored hearing his elder brother's stories about his work and missions. And the detective was very talkative, the young boy's interest and rapture flattered his vanity, to be honest. He kept telling his tales about The Mad-man.

Young Gadget would've like to hear more of them once again, when he entered his brother's room that night.

"You are a big boy now, 13 years old," said Mrs. Gadget, who rather wanted to be alone with her husband. "I'm sure you can sleep without a bedtime story."

"That's ok, darling" the detective responded. "Just a short one."

The boy made himself comfortable on the bed and the tale began. But young age and tiredness took the better of the lad soon, and he fell asleep. Not wanting to disturb him or wake him up by taking him back to his own room, Mr. and Mrs. Gadget settled to move into another room. Fortunately there were enough of them in the house. But as long as they were up, they decided to go for a romatic walk in the warm summer night first.

They sneaked out from the house on tiptoe, to gaze the moon on the clear, starry sky. Two young people in love, they noticed nothing on the world around them; they talked about the approaching arrival of their baby and had a romantic chit-chat generally.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, – as investigation later revealed – a black clad figure stood back against the wall. A black shadow in the black night, the character sneaked undetected to one of the windows on the ground level. The panes were wide open in the pleasant, mild weather. It was the young couple's room. The figure dropped a small package inside, pulled the panes to close and quickly disappeared into the darkness again.

With very small hissing, the device released a green cloud of smoke, which began filling the room. The gas was obviously heavier than air, because it didn't fill the space evenly, but stayed on the bottom part of the room. Yet its level raised swiftly.

Like sinister snakes, the gas wreathed into the sleeping boy's nostrils. The heavy, but not unpleasant, rather sweetish scent woke him up. He saw the green fog hanging in the air in the moonlight, he wanted to spring up, but as he tried to move, it felt like he lost control of his muscles. His arms and legs seemed to twist, like they were made of butter melted on the hot sun. He tried to cry for help, but his jaw disobeyed him. He couldn't do anything, but to lie and watch the whirling green smoke engulf him.

* * *

When the detective and his wife returned from their walk, he immediately noticed the green smoke filtering through beneath the door. He was scared to death when he torn the door open, but that was the move that saved his brother's life. The heavy fog flowed out on the opening, swirling around their legs, like green serpents.

The man ran to the bed, only to find his young brother moveless.

"Bro! Speak to me!"

He grabbed him and shook him. But the boy's body felt strange, it folded, like he was made of rubber; it felt like holding soft sponge in his hands. A thin streak of blood streamed forth from the boy's mouth.

"Call an ambulance, quick!" the man shouted and his wife, who was rooted to the spot until now, ran to the phone.

* * *

As if the next minutes were erased from the detective's memory; or were they just too hectic to remember them? Only incoherent pictures appeared in his mind. Paramedics rushing, feet stamping, red and blue lights flashing, a siren screaming, tearing apart night's silence, and blurred images of black buildings along the city's streets dashing in front of his eyes. Eventually, the darkness is replaced by blinding whiteness. The whitewashed walls of a hospital, neon tubes with strong, cold, white light and doctors, wearing white uniforms hastening to and fro.

The detective strolled about helplessly on the sterile, unfriendly corridors. He knew it was his fault, he was the target; his brother was an innocent victim, his only sin was merely being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The man couldn't get the boy's not-too-handsome, but kind face out of his mind. He just realized, he didn't considered the lad as a brother recently, but much more as a fan of his. He enjoyed his admiration, like his colleagues' at the police station. He wanted to rush in the ward, hug his brother and tell him, how much he loves him, but only impotent bitterness was growing inside him.

A surgeon exited the ward.

"Doctor, how is he?" the detective's voice was full of anxiety.

The man removed his mask and answered with sympathizing, yet business-like manner.

"He's alive at the moment..."

"Thanks God!" the detective let out a big sigh of relief.

"But don't have illusions, there is not much of a chance for him to survive, I'm afraid. I have no idea what was that, that could cause such damage. Like all the calcium of his skeleton has been dissolved, the bones lost their rigidity."

"The Mad-man has very destructive arsenal."

The doctor hasn't had the faintest idea what is the man talking about, but he didn't bother. People may drivel after a shock. He continued:

"Whatever substance it is, it effects the muscles also; it breaks down the biological structure of the fibres, yet in a much slower rate. Fortunately, he hasn't been exposed to the gas long enough to take full effect; he retained parts of his muscular system, but what he has left, will be too weak to operate the body properly."

"But you can do something about it, right?" the detective demanded. He wanted to cherish hopes.

"I'm afraid we can't. There is no way we can have the bones and muscles re-grow."

"Can I speak with him?"

"That is not possible at the moment, we keep him in induced coma right now…" The doctor took a deep breath. "Sir, in my opinion, we should just let him sleep, if you understand what I mean…"

"You want to kill him?!"

"My job is to save his life, he won't be killed. I just recommend to turn off the machines and he sleeps on without any pain… Please consider the situation! That would be the best for everybody, including your brother. He can not be cured. Never. Without his bones, he is unable to move, and his body will squash under its own weight. And due to the damaged muscles, his heart and respiratory system may fail any minute. Then he won't be able to breath and suffocate. That's the most malicious part of the stuff. It doesn't effect the nerves, the victim is conscious and has no choice but to lie helpless and clearly experience every moment of the agony."

"No! You must keep him alive!"

"But that is no life. Even if we were able to keep him alive, that would only elongate his suffering. He won't be able to move anymore, just lie in a hospital bed, dependent on machines. One replaces the respiratory system, others provide blood-circulation; he won't be able to eat, chew or swallow by himself. He must be nourished artificially, until his day of death, which even he will regard as salvation, I'm sure."

Despite the surgeon's dissuading words, one of them lit a light of hope in the detective's head. Very faint and glim, but a hope.

"You said machines?… Do your best to keep my brother alive!"

He dashed to find a phone… A name came into his mind, the name of a man, who worked at the police lab; and – among many other fields of research – was the leading scientist of cybernetics and bionics: Professor von Slickstein.

* * *

The detective compelled himself to break the train of his thoughts. He turned onto his other side in the bed, and wanted to catch some sleep. But the memories refused to give in, they continued to show in his mind's eye.

* * *

The incident has effected his wife also. Due to the excitement, her delivery commenced a couple of days early. Another – or to be exact: two more – members of the family to be anxious for. Fortunately, she was already in the hospital with the rest of the family, so doctors could attend her immediately, and she gave birth to a healthy child. But even this happiness, to experience the small wonder of birth, was poisoned by the concern about the boy.

The detective refused to take some time off from his job, which Chief Quimby recommended. He wanted to apprehend the assassin responsible for the tragic event, but the investigation didn't make any headway. Not as he had any doubt who was the mastermind behind the attempt, it was clearly The Mad-man's way to send a word: 'You are getting too close to my domain'; but the culprit, who dropped the infernal machine into the house with own hands, – despite all the efforts of the whole police squad – has eluded him. He was simply too strained to focus on his work.

* * *

Professor von Slickstein have worked for weeks, labouring day and night, before the Gadgets were allowed to enter his lab. Spotless, whitewashed walls; flickering screens of monitors, showing performance graphs; scent of antiseptic floating in the air; and evil-looking tools and spare parts scattered all over the place. The small bed almost vanished among all the equipment.

When he finally spotted the gleaming of the black eyes among the turban of bandages on the boy's head, the detective rushed to him. (His wife pulled out from the trip, alluding to her recent confinement.)

"Hello, brother! I'm so happy to see you!"

He was truly delighted to see the boy's face again. He was smiling even!

"Wowsers, big bro! I'm happy to see you too! Thank you for saving me!"

"Oh, don't mention it! How are you?"

After repenting in the hospital, the detective was determined to prove the best brother in the world.

"I'm great! Look what I can do! Go-go Gadget-arms!"

Two hands appeared from underneath the blanket and winded around the detective's body on some telescopic arms. The man shuddered at their touch.

"What is this, professor?" he asked, while trying to shake off the creepy hug.

"Oh, I have built my dreams into him."

"Are you out of your mind? What have you done to my brother?" he was getting more and more tense, partialy because he was worried by what happened to his brother, and mainly due to the disturbing feeling of the eerie arms.

"I always thought about enhancing a human being with mechanical parts. I wrote many articles about it, but never thought I'll find someone, on whom I can attempt it."

"My brother is not a guinea pig" said the detective, being somewhat at ease, because the weird, metallic serpents retracted from him. "I asked you to help him to live a normal life, not to experiment with him!"

"But look at the bright side: he may not only live a full life, but he is capable of much more than that. Your brother has abilities well beyond of any human being. It's state of the art technology. He is my masterpiece."

"But I don't want a mechanical masterpiece, I want my brother!"

"But I'm here! I'm your brother" said the boy slightly alarmed. He didn't understand why his brother has an aversion to him so suddenly. He wanted to do something nice to him. "Go-go Gadget-flowers!"

The welding-torch emerging from among the bandages on the boy's head almost burned the detective's face; he was saved only by his quick reflexes.

"Err… some fine tuning still has to be made" apologized von Slickstein. "All appliances are wired to the central neural network, so your brother may issue direct commands to them via his nerves, but their use must be practiced, of course."

He lifted the blanket and started adjusting something under the boy's skin with a tool, while explaining to him.

"Ok, as I said, do not concentrate on what action you want the device to do, just focus on the task you want it to complete… Just like you do with your limbs. If you want to lift a mug, you don't direct your arm to reach out, your fingers to close around it and so on. You just decide what you want to achieve and your hand obeys. It's the same thing with your add-ons. Just think on the goal. It's much easier if you speak out loud 'go-go Gadget' and the name of the appliance, it helps to focus."

The sight of wires and metal parts protruding from his brother's body and the professor's tampering in there, caused an indisposition for the detective. He shut his eyes. Von Slickstein spotted the man's condition.

"Well, there is still lots of work to be done. When we're finished, there will be no signs left on the body surface."

But the boy noticed his brother's behaviour also.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked on a low voice.

The detective reminded himself of his woe and forced himself to open his eyes and look at his brother.

"No" he uttered the word hardly, while trying to put on a brave face. But he failed to hide his feelings from the boy, they beset his face.

"I'm your brother" said the boy almost entreating.

"I know, I know…" the detective's reply came on a calming voice; but it was more meant for himself, than for his brother. The boy pulled a crying face.

"Do you still love me?"

"But of course" the detective answered without hesitation, but he knew he's lying. And maybe his brother felt it too.

He took a deep breath when he finally got out from the distressing room.

* * *

Jules sat next to his son in the living room of the Gadgets' house.

"Don't worry, he will recover."

The detective was dejected.

"Would you say, I'm a bad man, if I were to hope, that he does not?"

The father observed silence.

"Have you seen him, Dad?"

The detective caught his father's eye for a moment. He felt embrassed, he knew well that Jules and Annie visit their son every day. He continued quickly:

"I mean, have you seen him for _real_? He is some sort of a weird robot now, not a human… I feel like doctor Frankenstein: it's a monster and I have created it. Maybe I should've let him die, rather than render him into a walking-talking toaster." He was much more talking for himself now, not to his father. "Maybe I should ask the professor to turn it off. He will protest, of course; it is his greatest experiment, he says, but it isn't right… It just isn't natural… It's a machine…"

"_He_ is still your brother, and he always will be" his father interrupted him, emphasizing the pronoun. "No matter what his body is made from, he is a Gadget. What's really important, that is in here, and that never changes." The man laid his hand on the left side of his elder son's chest. Of course, he was wrong if anyone were to interpret his words literally; the muscles of boy's heart have been destroyed also, complex mechanics and electronic circuits have replaced them; but the detective understood the meaning.

"Go and see him again, please!" the father beseeched. "For my sake."

"No, I'm not visiting him for your sake or for my sake" the detective stood up determined. "I visit him for his own sake; because he's my brother and because he needs me."

* * *

The detective even induced his wife to accompany him. The professor's lab was exactly as disturbing as last time, but Gadget didn't bother now. He was interested only in the person lying in the bed and was happy to see the delight in the warm, black eyes.

"It's so good to see you again, big bro!"

"It's good to be here, little bro!" he said and he spoke it honestly this time. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And the professor says I'm improving day by day. Just as my gadgets; I can use them better and better..." A startling feeling came over him. He remembered his brother's last visit and his antipathy of his gadgets. He continued quickly: "But I have asked him to remove them."

He had doubts recently. First he found his new 'toys' fun, but now he wasn't sure about them anymore. As a matter of fact, he wasn't sure about anything now; if he wanted to live like this at all. Especially since he saw his brother's reaction of terror and loathing last time. He wasn't a quitter by any means; on the contrary, he was persistent and steadfast, the type who went on to the bitter end, yet this time, somewhere in the abyss of his mind – so deep inside, that he was reluctant to admit even for himself –, he hoped that he won't survive the removal of his gadgets and he won't have to live on as a mechanical monster.

"Well, the additional devices can be resected, if he wishes, leaving only the structural elements and life supporting machinery" von Slickstein's voice betrayed that he's not keen on the idea. "Also, the muscles' mechanical enhancement has to stay, to help the motion of the body…"

"I'm glad to hear that you feel better. And there is no need to remove the gadgets, if you don't want. They might come handy one day" said the detective with a genuine smile.

"For example when I become a policeman, like you?" The grin returned to the boy's face.

"I'm sure you will become a detective one day. But now look who came to visit you; the newest member of our family!"

He lifted a small bundle out of a bassinet, not caring about his wife's disapproving look. From among the wrappings, a pair of big, greenish eyes were prying out to the world. The boy felt like a refreshing breeze has came into the lab's sterile, but sluggish air.

"Meet our daughter! Her name is Penelope Gadget."

"Hello, Penelope!… Wowsers! She's the cutest angel I have ever seen!" the boy admired the baby. "May I hold her?"

"Yes." "No!" the parents' answers came simultaneously. But as the father held her, he handed the small package over to his brother carefully. The boy didn't use the extending capabilities of his arms, he held the precious little thing with unpracticed hands, but with much caution. The detective tried not to look into his wife's eyes, which were blazing with anger.

Little Penny wasn't more than two months old, babies of that age can not distinguish people; she didn't mind whoever held her. She nestled herself in the boy's arms. His big nose seemed to grab her attention, one of the small hands reached for it.

She had fair colored hair, like every baby, which is likely to grow darker with age. However, her mother a blonde, Annie Gadget and her father being brunet, while every other male Gadgets black-as-can-be, it was hard to tell which color the girl's hair will turn out to be definitively. Likewise, her eyes were green now, just like her grandmother's, but they might turn to brown, like her father's, or just fade to blue, like her mother's, when pigmentation comes to balance with age; it was all up to the genes.

"Say hi to your uncle!" the proud father encouraged his daughter, like he earnestly thought that she can.

"She's so adorable!" The boy wasn't able to take his eyes off her. His bones and muscles were gone, but his senses were working perfectly: the sparkling of those big eyes looking up to him, the little, babbling 'words', the warmth of the small body, the softness of her touch, the delicate feel of the fragile, just-beginned life gave him tremendous joy, which he never felt before and wasn't able to explain. He was happy for his brother and sister-in-law; and to meet this lovely baby seemed to make the whole world a beautiful place. A place, that's worthwhile to stay. As if by magic, all his doubts vanished; he was positive that he must carry on, no matter what, and protect this gorgeous, vulnerable little child and every defenceless child of the world from the forces of evil.

"We must go now!" declared Mrs. Gadget firmly and snatched the baby from the mechanical hands. But the move just pulled out the telescopic arms, she had to yank on the swaddling-bands to free her daughter from the boy's hands eventually. The baby-girl didn't like the tug-of-war, she cried out weeping.

"Go-go Gadget baby soother!"

The detective's blood ran cold for a moment. But his fear was groundless this time. No mallet or jack-hammer appeared, but the requested pacifier, which was manouvered into the little girl's mouth skilfully by a yellow-gloved hand.

"I think we still have some time…" the detective was relieved by the successful usage of the gadget. He tried to persuade his wife to change her mind, but she was unyielding and didn't pay any attention to her husband.

"Pew, it's dirty!" she instructed her daughter, removed the soother from the small mouth and threw it in a waste bin. The crying resumed.

"I can assure you, ma'am, that everything here is perfectly hygenic" said von Slickstein slightly offended. "The nature of my job requires the highest standards to be maintained in the field of cleanness."

But the woman was gone by now with her sobbing baby. The detective followed his wife. He casted a last glance at his brother, and when he caught his sorrowful eyes, he felt shame burning on his face as he left the room.


	3. Infiltrations

**Infiltrations**

While dreams eluded the detective, his younger brother was sleeping sound. Yet his senses were working even now. It was only a slight noise, but a parabolic dish appeared around his ear. It amplified the sound and the boy was awake in the next moment. The noise continued. It appeared to come from the walls. Gadget got out of the bed.

"Go-go Gadget-flashlight!" he whispered (not wanting to make any unnecessary noise) and the light turned on in his left middlefinger. On tip-toes and with a stooped back, wearing his pyjamas, he went investigating the source of the ever-intensifying sound. He flashed his finger around in the hallway. Nothing peculiar here. But now he was sure that the noise is coming from the bathroom, but there was no light coming through around its door. It was like the sound originated from the plumbings.

Maybe he should call his brother, flashed through his mind, but he rejected the idea. He shall have his rest, he needs his strength in fighting the forces of M.A.D.. Gadget felt he can cope with this alone. Actually – just like any 17-year-old –, he thought he is able to achieve anything in this world. He slammed the bathroom door open and pointed his flashlight inside.

He saw a head emerging from the toilet. It was a moustached man, and the oddest thing: he was smoking a pipe there!

"Wowsers!… Who are you?"

"My name is Quimby. I'm looking for detective Gadget."

"Oh, you must be his chief. He told me about you a lot. I call him."

Gadget pulled out an antenna from his right thumb and tapped his little finger. The moustached police chief gave him a surprised look, but they heard the distant ringing of a phone somewhere in the other part of the house.

* * *

The awake detective answered the phone immediately, hoping that his wife won't wake up. But it was too late.

"Hallo" he said on the phone.

"Hullo, brother! Come to the bathroom on the upper floor, please!" came from the other end of the line.

"Look, little bro, this is no time to play."

"No, this is no game, Chief Quimby wants to see you here."

The detective didn't believe his brother, but he knew that he won't get anywhere by arguing. If his brother got something in his head, he stuck to it to the utmost. The quickest way to put an end to this thing was to go there and see what he's up to.

"Alright" he murmured and hook up the phone.

"Your brother is playing his stupid games again?" his wife asked when the detective got out of the bed.

"Never mind! Go back to sleep and have pleasant dreams!" he smiled. But a simple smile wasn't enough to sattle the situation.

"You are too lenient with him" she said frowningly, before turning onto her other side.

* * *

When he entered the bathroom, the detective was very surprised to see his boss tucked inside the toilet.

"Chief, what are you doing here?"

"I have a message for you" he replied and pointed at the toilet paper.

The detective torn off a sheet from the roll. It had something written on it. He read it while his brother helped by illuminating with his Gadget-flashlight. The note said:

"Contact is made in secret, due to security reasons. M.A.D. is apparently well informed about police's every move. Suspect that Dr. Claw has an informant at the department."

When George Gordon and his twin brother joined Les Renowned's gang, they obtained a nickname as per traditions of the underworld. After their father's nickname, Big Claw, they were both dubbed Little Claw. Since they were inseparable partners in crime since childhood, having a common nickname wasn't a problem at the beginning. But being called 'little' suited less and less for a pair of ambitious criminals, so when George took his Juris Doctor degree at Metro City University, he demanded to be addressed Doctor Claw. Imitating him, his brother chose the name Doctor Thaw. Even after Detective Gadget has revealed their true identity, most people (even at the police) still kept referring them by their pseudonyms. Some because of habit, some because of fear and yes, there were some, who did it because of admiration.

"The Mad-man has agents everywhere; that's no news, we knew that for a long time" the detective shrugged his shoulders. He still didn't understand why his boss took the long and smelly trip through the sewers just to meet him. "What is so special now?"

"Read the next message!"

The detective torn off the next sheet.

"We got word, that Dr. Claw will be at an abandoned warehouse at 1475 Harbour Road tonight. Your mission is to investigate his intents, foil his plans and arrest him" he read. Now he got interested. "Great, but how do you know his whereabout? Claw has parted ways with Les Renowned more than a year ago, to set up his own, independent criminal organization, into which we are unable to infiltrate ever since."

"We received an anonym call from a public payphone."

"Do you trust such an information?"

"Not really, but if it's true, it's too good of an opportunity to pass up. You know well that such tips are often correct; if criminals want to avenge on one another for some reason, they report the other to the police. And these are usually reliable sources, they know about each other's activities."

"Ok, I'll do it."

"There is still one more message."

The detective took the next sheet of the roll and read it:

"P.S.: Destruct the messages for security reasons!"

"You must go alone, Gadget!" added the Chief. "No-one else shall know about this information at the department."

"Alright, Chief! I'm on my way!"

"May I go with you?" plead young Gadget, who was overly excited by getting involved – even just such a tiny bit – in top secret police business. But his brother knew how to put him off:

"No, you stay here! You must accomplish a very important task for me. M.A.D. agents must not find out that their plans are revealed. In order to that, these messages must be destroyed, so they won't fall in wrong hands. Please do that for me!"

"Wowsers, I will!" said the lad proudly. He was over the moon to get this assignment. "You can count on me, I'll be very thorough. Go-go Gadget cigarette lighter!"

His left thumb opened up and he ignited the lavatory paper sheets.

"Then see you tomorrow!" said his brother and left the bathroom.

"Good luck!" Gadget extended his neck and his head followed his elder brother a little way on the corridor. Meanwhile the flaming paper started burning his bare hand.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed and his head retracted to its regular place. "Wowsers!" he exclaimed again noticing the flames. He threw the sheets into the toilet and flushed them – along with Chief Quimby.

"Ga… gloop… dget… glup-glup!" came a distant, bubbling cry from somewhere deep down the pipes.

* * *

Young Gadget was standing in the middle of his room; he just changed into his trenchcoat. His hat was already on his head. He was wearing it always, even in bed. He claimed to have it on for the detective look, but in fact it was to cover up the androgenic baldness, he developed recently. First he thought that the hair-loss on the top of his head has something to do with his implants, but professor von Slickstein objected. Only years later, when he travelled back in time during some of his missions, he found out that it was due to the Gadget genes. Almost all his male ancestors had this pattern of baldness, his father being one of the few exceptions.

"Uncle Gadget!"

Three heads appeared at the door; the topmost had blonde locks, one had a red nose, and the one in the middle had button eyes. Little Penelope was still holding onto her new teddy bear.

"Penny, Brain! What are you doing up this time of the night?"

"All that rumbling-round woke us up. But why aren't you sleeping?"

"Your dad has been assigned on a mission and I'm going to follow him."

"Wow…" she clipped the word. Her mother forbade to say it again, when she heard Penny utter 'wowsers' for the first time. She wasn't around at the moment, yet the girl tried to control herself. She thought it's better to prevent to get into the habit, than to have trouble with her mom. "But dad always says that police work is dangerous. Are you sure you are allowed to follow him?"

"I'm grown up now and he knows that well. I'm going to make sure that he's all right. Now go back to bed, you two! Take care of Penny, Brain!"

With that said, Gadget stepped out on the window. His niece and his dog heard:

"Go-go Gadget…" POOFFF! "…'mbrella!"

They ran to the window. Brain wasn't able to reach the sill, the girl lifted him up. When they looked down, Gadget was sitting in the garden, the pink umbrella, emerging from his hat, has just opened. He hit the ground before he could complete the sentence. Fortunately, the impact that would seriously hurt an avarage human, didn't do any harm to his metal fortified skeleton and joints. He got up. Such a minor mishap couldn't stop him continuing his mission.

"Go-go Gadget-rollerskates!"

Wheels appeared on his shoes and Gadget almost fell over. After a short struggle, he found his balance and rolled away.

"I think he's the one who needs to be looked after" Penny said witnessing her uncle's depart.

"Yap." One could sense the agreement in the canine's short yelp. "Woof! Woof-woof." Brain was animately pointing at himself and the way his master left.

"You want to follow him?"

The puppy nodded.

"Good idea, Brain! Make sure he's all right!"

"Woof-woof woof-woof-woof, woof."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand you."

Brain was trying to tell something, but the girl didn't speak barking. The dog racked his brain for a moment, then carefully stood up on his hind legs, trying to mimic Gadget's rollerskating moves. He lost balance soon, but he continued his mime act by trotting in one place for a short while, then stopping and panting heavily. Penny finally percived what he was trying to tell.

"You are right, you need some form of transportation to catch up with him. I think we can find something in the garage."

They quickly made it downstairs. Within a minute, the garage door opened slightly and Brain rolled out, cowering on top of a skateboard. He dashed downhill on the road, following his master's trail.

* * *

The agent wearing black coveralls stood at attention in front of his boss's desk. He knocked his fist against his temple and placed a parcel on the table.

"The portable control center arrived from the research department."

"Excellent! It was about time; sitting so much in this chair gives me the cramps."

George Gordon opened the box. There was a thick, large, blue book inside. It had no title on the cover nor on its spine. He removed the object from the box and examined it in disbelief.

"What is this?" the criminal mastermind had a very pleasant baritone voice, yet when he raised it with anger, it made his agent's blood run cold.

"It's the mobile device you wanted for replacing the control board" the man explained quickly. He had no idea what made his boss so upset, all he could do was to descant on what Dr. Claw should've known well. "It has a huge storage capacity, with vast amount of informations already fed in. It can connect to any computer system or network wirelessly, and remote control every electrical equipment. It has a built-in scanner, a powerful laser blaster, a magnetic field- and sound wave generator and many other features. It is just disguised as a book for concealment and easy transportation."

"I know that, you imbecile. But my insignia is missing."

The agent knew that he is in trouble.

"Err... We have omitted it due to concealment."

"Don't lie to me!" the villain's hands were clenched in fists of rage, as if he had them on his agent's throat, throttling him with his bare hands.

Like most eccentric geniuses, George Gordon wasn't free of vanity. The logo, inspired by his mother's jewels, appeared almost on every equipment of the organization, as if advertising his might and power to the entire world, including law enforcment, in a challenging fashion: here I am, I can do whatever I want and you can not stop me.

"We forgot, Dr. Claw" the black clad man admitted.

"I thought so, incompetent fools! You are not clever enough to think about concealment, you have brains only to forgot what I have told you!"

"We'll remedy that immediately."

"Later. We must settle tonight's operation first. Get out of my face, right now!"

The agent was more than happy to leave the room. Dr. Claw angrily tossed the computer book into the top drawer of his desk.

* * *

The warehouse seemed to be abandoned. Nothing moved, there was no light visible in the building. The detective didn't see a single soul at the whole road. Only streetlamps were beaming their flickering lights. After a thoroughout inspection, Gadget gave up his concealment in the shades and approached the house, to get a closer look. The place was filthy, some of the windows were broken. He peeked inside through the gaping main entrance. He saw nothing of importance. There were no footprints or tiremarks in the dirt, which was covering the floor thickly. He stepped inside.

But he made a huge mistake!

A hidden camera was following his every move, sending the pictures onto a screen in a room on the top floor. Once he was beyond the door, a hand pressed a button on a controlboard. The trap door, which was well concealed by strewing dust upon it after its installation, opened on the ground and swallowed the intruder.

The surroundings came to life quickly. Men, wearing black coveralls with attached grey hood, pestered the neighborhood.

* * *

"Go-go Gadget-binoculars!"

Young Gadget was within eyeshot of the scene. He saw his brother's figure disappear in the building's gateway, and then dozens of armed men taking their posts around the warehouse. He was so preoccupied by the sight, that he forgot to pay attention to the upcoming obstacle. He didn't see the approaching streetlamp because of the binoculars, and the metal post ended his rollerskating run with a big 'PINNNGGG'.

But he was lucky. Not only because he got away unhurt, due to his mechanicly enhanced body, but the abrupt stop saved him from running into the hands of the M.A.D. agents. He gathered his thoughts, while doing the same to his telescopic limbs, extended by the force of the impact. Breaking through the blockade on ground level for a lone man was close to the impossible. Also, many thugs were positioned on the roof, watching the sky, ready to take on an overhead onslaught. But they didn't expect an attack at medium-height. Of course, why would they? Police can not just appear hoovering in the air, 30 feet above the road. He spotted one of the windows missing on the top floor. With a well aimed leap…

He sneaked closer to the building, as much as he could without being noticed by the agents. Fortunately, they did their job very disdainfully.

"Go-go Gadget-legs!"

The boy was launched into the air by his springs and he flitted past above the sentinels' head.

* * *

Brain was getting the hang of riding the skateboard. He rode down the road like a shot, his long ears fluttering in the headwind. He almost caught up with his master, but not quite. He was able to catch a glimpse of the lad's stunt. Then, seeing M.A.D.'s henchmen all around the building, his instincts warned him of the danger immediately. He leaned to the side and turned into the alley behind the warehouse.

* * *

The big, grey stray cat didn't had a good day. The transversal black and white stripes on his back made him look thicker than he was, but he was still slim. He's been stalking the trashcans for hours, but couldn't find anything to quench his hunger. Most of the buildings in the vicinity were abandoned, out of use; no food was dumped into the bins. He searched the bins at 1475 Harbour Road again, like he did the other days, but it turned up nothing new. Up until a week ago, lots of people were working in this house, leaving lots of trash behind; he always came up with many good finds here. But they were gone recently and now he had to resign eventually to have that fishbone, which he discarded on the previous days.

In that moment, a little puppy came by whooshing, riding a skateboard and crashing into the trashcans. The cat let out his claws and mewed the intruder, flashing his complete set of teeth; he was determined to protect his meagre dinner. He didn't care if it was a dog. Even if the cat was thin due to his 'waste diet', he was still large and muscular. Life on the street compelled him to fight many times, he wasn't afraid of large canines, let alone a puppy.

When Brain pulled himself together after the impact, he was facing a fierce feline. He hesitated for a second only, but when he saw the cat block the path toward the building, he turned face to face with him. He had no idea that his supposed enemy only fears his meal, he snarled at his opponent. He was determined to follow his master inside.

But before they could clash, thugs arrived to the scene to scout the source of the noises. Both animals decided to elude meeting them. Brain hid under a trashcan lid, but he followed his opponent with his eyes. The cat disappeared beneath a pile of bricks at the building's wall.

The humans left after seeing that the rumble was caused by just a couple of stray pets. Brain left the lid's cover and chased after the cat, following his scent. The trail underneath the bricks lead him to the inside of the warehouse.

* * *

The detective was stripped of his firearm and lead to the control center. A black clad agent held him at gunpoint. Dr. Claw turned around in his big, revolving chair, which had the letters M, A and D written on its backrest.

"Well detective Gadget, finally we meet face to face... Falling into such a simple trap; I thought you are smarter" said the pleasant baritone voice.

"And I thought you are taller." The detective had only sarcasm to rely now. He had no illusions regarding the fate, this sinister man has planned for him. But criminal masterminds all like to talk about themselves in their self-satisfaction; they crave for recognition, which they rarely get, of course. If he can get him talking, he may gain time. Time for Chief Quimby to send the back-up, or time for a miracle to happen. "I was right, you are really mad."

He expected a fit of fury, but he was proven wrong. That was bad news; it was like that The Mad-man were expecting this.

"You have always called me a mad-man, detective. Now I show you how M.A.D. I am." George Gordon laughed at his not-too-original wordplay. "Thank you, for giving me the idea for the name; I just added the rest. Ha-ha-ha!… And now you may experience the power of the Malavolent Agency of Destruction first hand. Let me show you something interesting."

He pressed a button on the control panel on his desk, and Gadget saw a very familiar picture appear on the screen. After a closer look, he realized that it's the living room of his parents' house. The lights were on and his wife was sitting on the couch, she seemed to be very nervous. He wasn't sure if this is a recording or live pictures; but in either case, it was a forbodding thought, that M.A.D. was able to penetrate into his private life so deeply.

"I would like to tell you that you were a worthy opponent, but unfortunately I can't. You never had a real chance against me" the villain was contented by observing the dismay on the policeman's face.

"How could you…?"

Claw pressed another key.

"Agent, report to me!"

Gadget's words stuck in his throat when he saw the man entering the room. He was wearing the usual uniform of the organization: a black coverall with grey hood. He knocked his fist to his temple in the manner of the M.A.D. salute. It was his brother-in-law!

"I see you are surprised, detective!" the baritone voice was filled with satisfaction. "Well, I know everything about you, I knew all of your moves. You were bragging with your successes to your family, telling them everything police is up to, and your brother-in-law was happy to relay it to me. He even placed tapping appliance on your phone and planted listening devices and covert surveillance cameras all over your house."

"Why?" was the only word, Gadget could squeeze out of himself.

"For money, of course" his brother-in-law replied, showing no signs of repentance. On the contrary, he seemed to be very pleased.

"But you were still getting too bothering" Claw continued undisturbed by the family conversation. "So I decided to get rid of you, luring you here by an anonym call. And now, let me show you your destiny."

He pressed a button. Part of the wall opened up, and a menacing looking device rolled into the room. It had all kinds of electronic components. Gadget has never seen anything like it before, but its design with a longish, round tube being its main feature, reminded him of a cannon. What looked like its barrel, was pointing straight at him. As one would expect, Dr. Claw didn't delay explaining the function of the machine.

"This gun sends a powerful ray that burns and paralyzes the human body. It's a slow and painful death. If I press this button" his finger pointed at a key on the control board, "you will be fried. But don't worry, I'm not pressing it… yet. First – for all the trouble your meddling caused me – you shall witness the eradication of your family. All I have to do, is to press this other button."

His hand was hanging above the keyboard. Gadget was lamed, unable to say or do anything. It wasn't because of fear or the guns pointed at him. It was the perception of betrayal. He was always self-confident about his deeds, but now it all seemed so pathetic. He was dreaming of capturing the criminal mastermind, while being just a mouse in a lab, constantly under observation. And now it was time to terminate the experiment. He didn't care for his life anymore. But a series of memories flashed into his mind: his parents, his brother, his wife and his daughter! No, this can not happen to them! The thought shook him up from the apathy, he was ready for action!

He had no time for plans, just acted on impulse and jumped upon his captor. But his attempt was cut short. At the very moment he moved, the thug knocked him to the ground with his gun.

"Excellent work!" Claw acknowledged his staff's quick reflex. "Now watch the screen closely, detective!"

"No! Wait! Our plan not included killing them!"

Claw's finger remained hoovering above the button when Gadget's brother-in-law interrupted him.

"You mean MY plan, don't you?"

The baritone voice was filled with so much malice, that the traitor didn't dare to reply, or move a muscle, not even nod or breathe. Gordon continued:

"MY plan does include their elimination, and MY plans are not your business. Understood?"

The man was even more freightened now, but thinking of the fate of his kins gave him the strength to utter a couple of words.

"But…" the voice coming from his throat was so thin, that he had to take a deep breath to regain its normal sound. "But it's my family, my sister! It's my business."

He was a scum, he never cared about his brother-in-law, but deep in his heart, he had a feeling for his sister and his niece.

"You should be happy with the money you got, and the fact that I let you live and serve me. But if you don't find that enough, then you may join them!"

The malefactor's finger altered its course to press an other button and the traitor disappeared through a trap door opening beneath him.

"Eliminate him!" Dr. Claw shouted for his invisible agents down below. "Now where was I?… Oh, yes. I was about to destroy your family."

The detective had to watch helplessly as the finger moved toward the previous button.

"What was that?" The villain looked up, as they heard sharp brattle of glass from the next room suddenly.

* * *

The jump was good, but not good enough: the lad missed his target by two yards; he crashed through an intact glass pane next to the missing one. He landed on the floor of an empty room in the midst of showering shards. The noise got the attention of the M.A.D. agents, they came rushing into the room with their guns in hand.


	4. MAD Trapped

**MAD Trapped**

The boy crashed through the window head first, but his hat opened up to make way for a spring, thus he rebounded from the floor. The M.A.D. agents crowding in were slightly surprised, they didn't expect such an intruder, but opened fire anyway. Fortunately, Gadget was bouncing around the room, due to the springs on his head and legs, and the bullets missed him. He realized that this is beyond joke now. He had no firearm built in him, he racked his brain to find a way out of the situation.

"Go-go Gadget-laser!"

He wasn't able to aim with his left index finger while ricocheting around the walls, floor and ceiling (yet it's questionable if he would've wanted to hurt someone deliberatly even if he could draw a bead on), but the beam of concentrated, high-energy light caused panic to the henchmen, enough for them to disperse and look for cover.

* * *

The detective utilized Claw's momentary confusion by the unexpected noise. He kicked the thug in the mid-section. The man was taken by surprise (he was looking in the direction of the next room too), and the attack was so quick, he didn't even have time to collapse, the gun was snatched from his hand and he was knocked cold with a well aimed punch on the jaw. After getting hold of the gun, the detective's first thought was to shoot the control board. But – not being sure what devilish devices a short-circuited panel might activate – he changed his mind and just fired a warning shot instead.

"Freeze, Gordon!"

The criminal raised his hands. He was quick-witted: he knew well that the policeman can't shot him without a good reason. But reaching for the control panel could provide one: posing danger on him; so he must avoid it… yet. He just has to wait for his chance and lull his vigilance.

"You seriously think you can get out of here alive?" he asked on a challenging voice.

"Shut up!"

"I see. Obviously you don't think so and it makes you nervous."

He was right. The detective was nervous, and with a good reason. But not due to the shots alone in the next room. They could've been reassuring actually, meaning the police back-up is here. But he knew well that that's not the case. He was anxious, because there was a familiar voice mingled among the guns' rattling; it said 'Go-go Gadget…' again and again…

* * *

Mayhem ensued in the next room.

"Go-go Gadget-arms!… Go-go Gadget-watergun!… Go-go Gadget-copter!… Go-go Gadget-mallet!… Go-go Gadget-lasso!"

The boy knew that this isn't a game anymore. His life was at stake and he did his best to stay alive.

"Go-go Gadget-hacksaw!… Go-go Gadget-scissors!… Go-go Gadget-screwdriver!… Go-go Gadget-skis!… Go-go Gadget-coat!" he recited every gadget which came to his mind. But he survived on sheer luck so far, rather than because of his skills. The M.A.D. agents were ready to take on police S.W.A.T. in a fire fight, but they never expected such an opponent. Furthermore, they were dispersed all over the room by now and they had to cover themselves not only from the gadgets wreaking havoc, but from each other's bullets also.

"Go-go Gadget cigarette lighter!… Go-go Gadget-magnet!… Go-go Gadget-sail!… Go-go Gadget everything!"

A bouquet of flower appeared by the last command, and the random act of kindness surprised an agent so much, that he lowered his gun and one of the round-swinging extended arms knocked him out. One agent got one of the skis full in his face; one was trying to avoid suffocation, with the spring of the lad's leg winded around his throat; and an other was running around, attempting to recover his gun, attracted by the magnet on the boy's foot. One of them got tangled in the canvas of the sail; some were taking cover from the laser beam and the rotating copterblades; and two guys were exchanging punches with each other, quarrelling over some friendly fire. One henchman was soaking wet from the watergun, wrestling with his dripping, now twice-its-weight heavy overall; while another was trying to get within the jet of water to put out his clothes, which caught fire because of the cigarette lighter; and the third was busy covering his private parts, his clothes being cut away by the scissors. And while doing this, all were endeavouring to avoid one of their accomplice's shots, who was blinded by the flashlight and fired at everything he saw moving. Overriding even the rattling of the firearms, cries of pain and curses filled the room. One of the thugs being the lead vocalists of the latter; he was hopping around on one leg, favouring his left foot, treaded upon by somebody.

But the impetus was diminishing, the boy's bouncing slowed down; he posed an easy target. Yet Lady Luck was still on Gadget's side. The agents aimed at what they thought to be the biggest target: his torso, but it was just his inflated coat, and the bullets missed his body inside. The trenchcoat bursted, and the air streaming out accelerated him across the room once again, sweeping every henchmen off their feet in his way.

* * *

A pair of yellow eyes were watching the conversation closely. The cat was sitting on a cross-beam high above the room. He didn't quite grasp what the humans below were talking about, he was only interested in if they leave something edible behind for him maybe. He saw many of these people before, but these two were new faces. One acted inimically, even hurted a big guy, who used to make lots of delicious trash. The other, with the smooth, warm voice, was much more sympathic for the cat; even the ring, which he wore on his ringfinger, was resembling a feline face somewhat. He told about frying something, pointing at a button of the control board, but now they seemed to deviate from that subject. As a matter of fact, they were distracted from the board altogether, the sympathic man's finger was way-way far from that promising key.

The cat decided to take matters in his own paws: he stands to lose nothing, the humans will chase him away at the worst; many people did that before. He sneaked across the room and got to the top of the desk. The two men haven't noticed him at all, they were too busy keeping an eye on each other. The cat stepped on the key the baritone-voiced man pointed at. A buzzing sound, and the scent of burning flesh filled the room almost immediately.

The detective collapsed screaming in pain, he dropped the gun. He was surrounded by a color-changing aura, caused by the ray; his skin began charring visibly. Dr. Claw glanced at the control board, to find out the cause of his rescue coming out of the blue.

"Excellent!" he bursted into a hearty laughter seeing his saviour. Then he turned to the agonizing man. "Well detective, it didn't quite went according to plan, but I got you nevertheless. Let this be a lesson for anyone, who tries to interfere with my business!"

The detective had no strength nor intention to reply.

Gordon returned to the control board and firmly, but not violently swept aside the cat, who was still lying heavy on the button, hoping to obtain some food, especially that now he could smell the frying flesh.

"Enough, you… you mad cat!"

He pressed a button to turn off the ray-gun.

"That was the lowest setting. Do you want to feel level 2?"

The detective has fallen flat on the floor. His body was burned and aching all over; he barely had enough strength to writhe. But the lack of answer didn't bother Dr. Claw, of course. This was a rhetorical question, and he didn't expect any other reply than 'Yes, Dr. Claw!' on other occasions either; he never cared for the opinion of other people.

"Rest assured, I will finish you off soon" he continued. "But first, I let you watch the elimination of your family. A promise is a promise!" he added maliciously and accompanied it with a wicked laugh. His finger moved toward the button again…

* * *

"Eliminate him!" came the boss's order, when the man dropped down the chute. The agents waiting at the ready room grabbed him firmly, but then they were reluctant to execute the deed. Not as if they were afraid to kill, but none of them were willing to murder a man face to face with possible witnesses all around, if it's avoidable. They tried to shift the responsibility to one another.

"I have to check my gun, you kill him!…" "You are in charge, you do it!…" "Yes, I'm in charge, so I order you to do it!…" and so on.

The captive man was trembling in every limb. He knew there is no way out of this situation. The agents may delay with the execution, but they would never dare to refuse Dr. Claw's command; he will be killed eventually. Time passing with the dispute just made it worse for him; now he was just wishing to be over with the thing, quick and painless.

The squad leader's intercom buzzed.

"Intruder at the top floor. We need reinforcement!" rasped a voice from the speaker.

Most of the agents thronged toward the door; not so much to help their camerades, but rather to get away from the unconfortable task.

"Hey you, come back! You have a job to finish here!" their leader shouted after them. All his men presented their backs to him, neither wanting to refer the 'you' to himself.

Gadget's brother-in-law saw his chance! He tripped the squad commander from behind and run after the other agents, losing himself among them, thanks to his uniform. Once out of the room, he split from the others and headed for outside. The outer posts had no idea about the events occurred inside, that this agent has fallen out of grace with the boss, he got pass them easily with a simple lie regarding his mission, which requires him to leave the building. Once free, he fled into the night.

* * *

Dr. Claw's move toward the deadly button was interrupted again, this time by police whistle and flashing red-and-yellow lights.

"Stop in the name of the law!"

"What? What is this?" he twirled.

He saw the detective's younger brother enter the room, with the rotating beacon on his hat. He was blowing the whistle in his left ring-finger.

The lad's uncontrolled, wild ride through the air knocked down all agents brave enough to stay close to him (the boy's metal enforced body coming out on top from the collisions with bodies made of flesh and bone), while others opted for tactical retreat, namely running in confusion into safety. When he found himself the last man standing on the battlefield, he rushed to his brother's aid. He opened the door with the help of his Gadget-key in his left pinky; and when he suddenly saw the man, whom he instantly recognized as Dr. George Gordon by his brother's descriptions, the first thing came to his mind, was the above sentence, even though he wasn't a law enforcement officer.

Then he caught sight of the terribly burnt detective.

"Wowsers! Brother!" he exclaimed and run to his relative. But on the way he tumbled over the knocked out agent, who was just regaining his consciousness and trying to get on his feet again. The thug smacked his face against the floor, and they rolled into the corner, tangled up in each other.

Dr. Claw bursted into laughter when he saw the pathetic rescue attempt. His fingers were quick on the controls; he aimed the raygun on the pair and turned it to the highest setting. It will kill his agent too, but he didn't mind; it's just additional loss. But when he was about to activate the ray, he suddenly felt the floor being pulled from beneath his feet.

Seeing the danger lurking on his brother, the detective collected all his strength left, and while aching in all parts of his body, grabbed the criminal's legs. He wasn't able to reach high, but since Claw was taken by surprise, he still toppled over. As he fell, he knocked over his chair, which came on top of them.

In the corner, the thug was trying to land as many punches on his opponent as he could, while Gadget was trying to get away from him to help his brother.

"Go-go Gadget-mallet!" he said, but the appearing yoyo didn't improve the situation a shade; they just got more tangled up in the toy's string.

"I really should have my gadgets fixed" the lad made a mental note. He remarked this habitually, as his gadgets went crazy from time to time. Althought, it's not sure that it was the fault of the devices; it could've been the case that he didn't master their control one-hundred percent and his nerves sent out impulses to the false gadget, especially under pressure. But the truth never been revealed, as he never really had them checked. His parents took him to see Professor von Slickstein regularly, but when there, he always forgot to tell him about his malfunctioning gadgets.

Dr. Claw struck into the detective's face again and again. The poor man hardly felt the blows, his nerves have been burnt out by the raygun. And the criminal wasn't able to kick out from the grasp either, Gadget was hanging onto his legs, determined not to release them, like if his life depended on it. Actually, the detective has resigned to his lot, but he knew that his brother's life depends on it, and that gave him the ultimate persistance.

Because he was unable to get up, George Gordon reached up and tried to feel for the control board on top of the desk. When he thought he finally found the right key, he pressed it.

An unearthy scream filled the room. It came from two throats; the villain accidentally pressed multiple buttons, the gun's barrel was diverted and the beam hit his own legs and the unfortunate detective, who was still clinging onto them firmly.

Claw wasn't thinking clear anymore, he was trying to grab the desk frantically to pull out himself from the policeman's grip and away from the cannon's deadly ray. He held onto the handle of the bottom drawer, but when he tried to pull himself by it, only its content dumped onto the floor.

It was a pair of gauntlets he got from his father, as marks of his trade. Big Claw was just a plain hitman, more brawn than brain; while little George took his wit after his mother. He thought little of the gloves, just tossed them into the drawer, but now he was desperate and willing to try anything.

He put on one metal glove quickly and swung it toward his opponent. The sharp spikes around the wrist crashed into the detective's face. Gadget never thought that he is able to experience pain more intense than the one caused by the raygun, but he was wrong again. The blow didn't only shake his brain, the pointy spikes crushed his skull, and the metal felt like hot, glowing embers, when contacting his charred skin and raw nerve-receptors. With all his vitality drained, he fell back. He had no energy left to scream anymore.

But the criminal mastermind was still helpless. His legs were free from his adversary's gripe, but he couldn't move them, the glowing ray still held them tight. He felt the pain climbing higher and higher inside his body; but he was unable to get up or reach the control board to stop it. But then he remembered the new portable control device and stretched out for the top drawer. Probably he hasn't been able to reach it, if he were not wearing the gauntlet, but now he could just touch the handle with his fingertips. He managed to slide it out and the blue book fell on the floor. He opened the appliance and activated it. Indeed, it was a very sophisticated piece of equipment, he established a connection with the gun's circuits within seconds.

* * *

The accidentally appearing seltzer-bottle diverted the thug for a moment by spraying into his face and the boy had a chance to look around. He saw Claw typing on the computer-book and knew that no good may turn out of that.

"Wowsers! Go-go Gadget-hand!"

The yellow-gloved hand reached out, took the large book and retracted into the hat with it. The lad had his hands full protecting himself again, as the agent recovered from the 'shower' and resumed beating him.

Gordon was pounding the floor in rage and pain. His last hope was snatched right out of his hands. His plan has failed, he was bewildered. He looked around. He saw only one creature, who might be to his assistance.

"Cat, press the button!" he said, grasping at straws. He wasn't sure if the animal understands him or furthermore, do what he is told, but he was desperate. He was the most surprised, when the feline placed his paw upon a key.

"No, not that one! The one below it!"

The cat slid his paw onto the reqired button and leaned upon it. Gordon heaved a sigh of relief when the ray ceased. His legs were not functioning, he used his hands and arms to clamber up to his control board. The villain's mind focused on one thing: revenge! Despite the pain radiating from his legs, he rested upon his left arm and re-programmed the raygun by one hand, aiming it at the younger Gadget again. At the moment, he seemed to pose the bigger threat; his brother was lying on the floor moveless, maybe dead already. Yet Claw talked to him, his voice filled with anger and hatred:

"You will pay for this Gadget, you'll pay dearly! I will eliminate everyone you love, here and at your home!"

The criminal reached for the activating button…

* * *

The mallet finally emerged and did its job by sending the henchman into dreamland. The lad decided that now it's really time to arrest this Claw character:

"Go-go Gadget-handcuffs!"

The manacles shot out from his sleeve and snapped around the villain's wrist. With that done, Gadget tried to hurry to the aid of his brother, but the yoyo's cord still attached him to the thug. He fell over. That yanked Claw's hand before he could press the key to fire his gun, and since he was supported by his arm instead of his useless legs, he submerged under the desk again.

"Go-go Gadget-scissors!"

The yellow-gloved hand was quick with the rescue this time and cut off the string from around the two men.

But now Dr. Claw wasn't completely helpless: his enemy was still at the right spot, the ray didn't endanger him and he knew who he may rely upon.

"Press the button, cat!"

The white paw descended upon the key…

* * *

Brain has followed the cat's scent, which led him through an orifice beneath the pile of bricks. But once inside, the trail turned upward on the wall. The puppy wasn't able to climb after the cat, but the direction pointed that his chase disappeared through a hole just below the ceiling. His master entered… well, crashed into the warehouse on the top floor, so he decided to follow the lead toward the upper levels, but he noticed many unknown scents: lots of people have criss-crossed the room recently. He proceeded carefully, kept his big eyes and long ears wide open. He had to hide a couple of times to avoid being detected by the black clad men, who were patroling the building. Fortunately, they did their rounds disdainfully; they didn't expect anyone to penetrate so deep inside the building without being noticed. On the other hand, they unwillingly helped the dog get through locked doors: when he got to point where the way was blocked ahead of him, he gathered his courage and sneaked across gates at the heels of the patrol, before the doors would seal again.

He advanced slowly. He has lost the trail many times, and had to search around all over the rooms aimlessly, but he found it again in every case. Until at one point, a much more pleasant odor hit his nose: the scent of his new master! He gave up precaution and without bothering about the M.A.D. agents lying everywhere (some unconsciuos, some very shaken), he ran across the room, following the boy's tracks.

In the next room, he saw his old 'friend', who was told to press a button and was about to comply. The place was a mess and Brain had no time to fully comprehend the situation, but he instinctively knew that the grey cat must be stopped. Like a golden tornado, he flashed through the room, and swept the cat off his feet. They rolled across the table, wrestling with each other. But the cat had been engaged in many fights on the streets before, and the puppy wasn't a match for him. The golden fur was sullied by blood, running from several scratches, caused by the sharp claws. The puppy collected all his strength and swung his paw toward the face of his adversary. It was a lucky blow, he felt it land on a boney surface and he got free from the deadly hug. Something rolled on the floor clattering. Pain mingled into the cat's snarling, and in the next moment, he flashed one tooth less to his opponent.

The cat took a step forward, threateningly. He just feared his meal earlier, but now the canine has made him furious.

Now that they were separated, Brain had the chance to run away, but he didn't want to give his adversary a chance to complete his task, whatever it may be. Instead, he faced him bravely again.

Young Gadget noticed the new arrival to the scene.

"Wowsers, Brain! I told you to go to sleep! Bad dog!… Go-go Gadget-arm!"

The extending arm reached for the dog, but due to the struggling by the criminal cuffed to him, it knocked over the control board on the way. As buttons got pushed randomly, the device went haywire and the raygun emitted sparks. The machine was charged, but not fired, and now it overloaded. A screeching sound filled the air and pitched higher and higher menacingly. Everyone stiffened with fear in the room.

The irritating noise culminated in an explosion; the whole contraption was torn into pieces. Flying debries were scattered all over the place and laserbeams of all colors of the rainbow swept through the room in the next second. Everybody, people and animals alike, were looking for a shelter. As the detective was still unable to move, his brother threw himself upon him, in order to protect him with his own body. He had no idea about the effect of the rays, nor if his body can resist them, but he wanted to save him by any means. Fortunately, the beams avoided them. On the other hand, Dr. Claw wasn't so lucky; due to his paralyzed legs, he was unable to get to a safe place quick enough: he was hit by a couple of beams. The first one burned through the chain of the handcuffs, thus he got free from the lad, but an other flash hit him right on the throat. He was trying to crawl behind the table desperately, but now he fell flat on the floor.

The fireworks stopped, but the lurking danger wasn't over. The explosion and the high-energy rays took the better of the already damaged structure of the building; bricks started showering all over the place.

"Go-go Gadget-coat!" the boy said and pulled on his button. The coat half inflated, but air was streaming out on the bulletholes left by the M.A.D. agents' volley; yet it had enough left to cushion the fall of a couple of chunks of debris and prevent them crushing the Gadget brothers, saving their life for now.

George Gordon gathered his strength again and, using his arms, crept to the control board lying on the floor. He sincerely hoped that it still works, and pressed a button. Part of the wall opened up (or fell in, to be more exact) and a futuristic looking car rolled to him. He opened the door and crawled inside.

When the laserbeams ceased, the cat decided that he overstayed here already and went looking for a way out. Brain chased after him, dodging the blocks coming down around him. The cat fled, but when a huge piece of concrete fell right in front of him, almost flattening him, and blocked his way, he was cornered. He turned around to face his chaser and let out his claws menacingly.

But before they could clash, the M.A.D.-mobile stopped by them and a metal covered hand lifted the cat onto the passanger seat.

"Come with me, you mad-cat! You have saved me, I'll show you my gratitude."

Everyone was stunned for a moment, even the cat stopped sniggering, which he began due to rejoice at his escape from his opponent, only to resume a moment later. Where that funny voice came from? The laserbeam that hit his throat, must've damaged Dr. Claw's vocal chords; his pleasant baritone was gone, and now he spoke like a cartoon character, on a high, screeching voice.

But there was little time to think about that. The gauntleted hand switched on a large lever between the two seats. The car turned into an aircraft and accelerated toward the building's outside wall. The metal clad fingers pressed a button, and a pair of laser cannons on the front of the vehicle blasted a large hole on the wall. That was the last straw, that broke the camel's back – or the house's structure, in this case. The whole warehouse began collapsing.

"Go-go Gadget-arms and -hands!"

The boy twined his telescopic arms around his brother, one of the appearing yellow-gloved hand grabbed Brain's collar, and an other the agent, who was looking for an exit desperately.

"Go-go Gadget-lasso!"

His necktie shot out and caught the tail of the off-taking M.A.D.-mobile. The lad was dragged across the room, while he held his brother in his arms firmly. Brain and the black-clad man was fluttering after them. All four of them were yanked into the air.

Gadget was saved by the strength of his metal enhanced neck, which resisted being broken by the huge jerk of the flying machine, and fortunately the textile of the necktie snapped a couple of seconds later, before it would choke him. The quartett tumbled toward the ground.

"Go-go Gadget-umbrella!"

The command was in time this time and the pink umbrella didn't fail either, they floated down safely.

Policemen invaded the neighborhood, they were arresting the M.A.D. agents fleeing from the collapsing building in disorder. Only a huge pile of junk was left on the place of the already ruinous 1475 Harbour Road. A rescue team surrounded the Gadgets and began attending the detective's injuries. He wasn't bleeding, the beam cauterized the wounds. The heavily charred man wasn't able to move a limb; only his eyes were scanning his surroundings. Chief Quimby forced his way through the crowd gathered around the two men, and the detective beheld his boss. He opened his mouth with great effort, but his voice disobeyed him. Before the Chief could've said anything, the burnt man looked at his brother. By mobilizing his last reserves of strength and will, he reached for his hand and forced a last gasp of air through his throat:

"Take good care of… Penny!"

His eyes shut and the boy felt the grip give way on his hand.

"I will, brother! I swear!"

Paramedics lifted the detective into an ambulance van.

"I'm really sorry, my boy. I will make sure he gets the best treatment" Chief Quimby said, but Gadget didn't hear it anymore. Words were echoing in his head: 'I will eliminate everyone you love!'

"Go-go Gadget-copter!"

He grabbed his canine companion with one of his telescopic arms and took off to the night sky.


	5. Gone Went The Kins

**Gone Went The Kins**

The pain felt to subdue somewhat, but in fact the case was just that his nerves were overloaded to a point, where they were simply unable to process more stimulus. Dr. Claw looked down at his legs. He couldn't move them, and they looked awfully charred. He knew the power of his ray gun and was pretty much sure that he won't be able to use them again, and that what he feels now, are phantom pains. He was a man of thoughts, a mastermind behind crimes; lately he didn't attend most of M.A.D.'s operations personally, but let his agents do the dirty work; thus the loss of his legs were not a price too high for ruling the world; which he felt sure to have, now with Detective Gadget out of the way. (He had no doubt about the fate of the policeman, after witnessing what the ray done to him.) Yet, the damage demanded retaliation.

"You have destroyed something that's mine, Gadget, I'll take vengeance for that! It's time to destroy something, that's important to you!" he screeched, but his speech was interrupted by his new companion's guffaw.

"Don't you dare to laugh at my voice again, you mad cat! Understood?" The metal clad index finger pressed tightly against the irreverent cat's nose. He stopped tittering and nodded eagerly; partially because of the fearsome spikes, and partially because his mind was occupied by the unlimited amount of cat-food, which – no doubt – his new master will provide him, and he didn't want to fall out of favour.

The gauntlet wearing hand clenched into a fist and Claw's eyes fastened at it for a moment. He never thought highly of the gloves, but they have proven themselves useful apparently. He decided to keep them.

He let out one of his evil laughters, but even he had to admit that it sounds ridiculous on that voice. He made a mental note to do something about it, then turned the steering wheel and the aircraft took a sharp turn above Metro City.

* * *

After watching Brain disappear in the night, Penny headed back to her room. But her retreat was cut off; her mom was sitting in the living room with the lights turned on. The girl was unable to go up the stairs without being noticed. Not wanting to explain about their little trip, she decided to look for another way back up to her base.

Still taking her teddy bear by the paw, she sneaked out through the garage and examined the house from all angles. The front door was out of question; it led to the living room, she couldn't evade her mother that way. All windows were closed on the ground level (not surprising after what happened four years ago), none of them could be opened from the outside. The only way inside was the open window of her uncle's room on the storey. There was a ladder leaned against the garage's wall. She tested it, but it was too heavy for her to move it. Climbing up to the garage's roof, from there to the house's roof and then somehow descending down through the window wasn't a good solution. She didn't mind do dangerous things at all, but she had more common sense than most 4-year-olds, and was able to judge what is possible and what isn't. There was a tall tree near the house. She examined it, looking at and considering every branch one by one, but concluded that she can't reach the window from the tree either.

She was wrapt in her thoughts, when startled by a cab stopping in front of the house. A man got out of the car. The girl hid in the garage quickly, before he could see her. The man went to the front door and entered the house.

* * *

Mrs. Gadget had an unexplainable bad feeling. Her mind was occupied by her husband, who was sent on a dangerous mission in the middle of the night. He's been off to several risky adventures before, but for some reason, this time she was worried about him more than usual. She was unable to go back to sleep, but waited for his return full of anxiety in the living room. When she heard the door open, she rushed there with tremendous joy, only to be appalled with seeing her brother enter.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised by not only his appearance, but by the terror upon his face.

"You must leave the house in this instant!"

"What…"

"I have no time to explain!" he interrupted her. "Bring Penny, and I wake up your in-laws!" he said with such a facial expression, that the woman didn't contradict him; she run upstairs without even asking about her husband. Little she knew, that her daughter overheard the conversation from the garage. Penny was aware that the discovery of her leave is imminent. She had no better idea than to stay in the garage as long as she can, to delay the upcoming uncomfortable chat with her mother.

* * *

A squealing sound filled the air, intensifying by the second.

"Let this be a lesson for anyone, who dares to stand in my way!" said the piping voice triumphantly, although only his new pet was at hand to celebrate with him. A metal-covered finger pressed a button on the dashboard, then again, mercilessly.

The rumbling sounds of the two rockets igniting was scarcely audible, then the M.A.D.-jet pitched nose-up, leaving only a thick trail of black smoke.

* * *

Mrs. Gadget entered the room and was surprised by that her daughter was not to be found. But she had no time to think about it, suddenly everything around her was swallowed by supernatural brightness... The blast she never heard...

The earth shattering explosion was closely followed by another, and the silent night of the peaceful neighborhood turned into a flaming inferno…

* * *

It was a foreboding sight for the boy: the bottom of the sky was glowing crimson on the horizon, right at the direction of their house. Soon he saw the red and yellow flames climbing high in the night. The truth was inevitable as he got closer: he found only a large pile of burning rubble where his home used to be.

"Wowsers! Go-go Gadget-binoculars!"

He scanned the ruins desperately, but the binoculars were useless here, he wasn't able to see more by their aid either. Flames and thick smoke covered most of the area.

But wait! There is something! As if a pair of small feet were sticking out underneath a large piece of concrete!

Brain jumped down from his arms as Gadget landed on the lawn.

"Go-go Gadget-respirator!"

The mask replaced the copterblades.

"Go-go Gadget-watergun!"

The jet from his right forefinger opened a path to the middle of the heap of debris, that used to be the garage.

The first missile hit the first floor, the second one blasted at the ground level, almost erasing the building from the face of the earth, but that somewhat protected the garage behind the house. It collapsed also, but the fire hasn't consumed it yet as much as the rest of the ruins. Although, flames were approaching fast, threatening to engulf this part of the site too before long.

Penny was knocked out by the initial shockwave. She fell on the ground, and the family car just missed her as it rolled over. The vehicle ended up on its side and a big piece of the roof came crashing down on top of it, burying the girl.

Gadget reached her feet, the only part of his niece, which was visible among the debris. He tried to move the huge block of concrete, but no avail.

"Go-go Gadget-hands!"

Many yellow-gloved hands came to the help of the mechanically enhanced arms, all going at peak output. Was that enough, or was it that tiny bit of extra added by the human factor? We will never know... The lad's biological muscles were rendered too weak even to move his own body, but it's possible that his mental willpower made that small difference, that was needed to stir the large piece of concrete.

When the block toppled over, the lad felt his heart miss a beat literally, fearing of what he might find under it. A terribly devastated body perhaps; another one like his brother's. After a moment, what seemed to be an eternity, he caught the glimpse of his niece. She was unconscious but apparently unhurt. The vehicle took the weight of the big piece of the roof, and these two objects shielded her from the small debris, flames and most of the heat. The telescopic arms grabbed the small, lifeless body, and 'Go-go Gadget-legs!', the springs launched them high into the air; just in time to avoid the avalanche of rubble, which started due to the pile being disturbed. As fresh air, rich in oxygen, flown to the car's chassis, the fire blazed up, and when it reached the fuel tank, another explosion shook the ruins. Flames grasped out for the boy in the air, like they were the hands of the devil himself, but he was out of their reach before they could engulf him and he landed safely about 15 yards further, in a shower of debris.

"Look after Penny, Brain!" the lad's words came muffled from behind the respirator. He laid his precious cargo on the lawn. The toy bear was still dangling in her little hand.

He raced back to the remains of the house.

"Go-go Gadget-watergun!"

The extensive use of his water-spraying finger recently resulted that when he pointed his right index finger on the flames, there was enough water left for a short burst only, which was no match for the high-climbing fire.

"Wowsers!"

He scanned the heap of rubble desperately for the rest of his family. It was hopeless; thick smoke and blinding flames were covering the whole place. But he just refused to relinquish.

"Go-go Gadget-arms!"

His extending hands reached into the fire, hoping to find someone by groping, no matter how thin a chance that might be.

"Mom! Dad!" he cried, like he were anticipating to get an answer from the inside of the flaming inferno.

* * *

The sound of sirens split into the night, firebrigades arrived and even a helicopter began pouring foam on the fire. But Gadget couldn't just step back and wait, he wanted to find his parents badly. He was ready to run into the flames, two firefighters and Chief Quimby, who just arrived to the scene also, were wrestling him. But it wasn't them, who held him back eventually, but a little sound, that not many others would've noticed among the noise of ruins burning, engines running, firemen shouting, water splashing and sirens screaming. But again, it wasn't just because of his enhanced senses, but maybe due to the human sensitivity, which focused on the sound he wanted to hear: a slight coughing behind his back.

Brain did his best to wake up the blonde girl, who was left to his care, but there was not much he could do other than lick her face. Although, it worked apparently, because Penny recovered her senses with a coughing fit. Gadget ran to her niece.

"Un… Uncle…" her words were broken by another fit of coughs.

He was so happy to see her recover, he wanted to hug her, but stopped halfway through the move.

He stared at his hands. But he saw just two chunks of charcoal. Only now he noticed the pain, he never bothered with it while groping among the flames. There was no skin left on his hands, and metal parts of his gadgets were protruding from the charred little flesh, that he had remaining.

A recollection flashed into his mind from the abyss of his brain, a picture which he always wanted to forget, but which has burned into his memory indelibly for ever: the look upon his brother's face: horror and disgust, when he saw him in his naked existence, with the machinery built into his body.

He tried to hide his hands, not wanting to touch his niece with those crippled limbs, nor wishing to suffer the same turning away again; but Penny wasn't bothered a moment by the sight. No matter how did he look like, he was her uncle Gadget, who always provided her protection and comfort. She grasped for him. He never knew how he was able to refrain from screaming in pain, when his hands were grabbed, but he didn't want to scare the girl. She cuddled his uncle.

"Uncle Gadget!" she exclaimed, then she looked at the still burning pyre: "Mom!"

Gadget's heart sunk. He couldn't reply, just returned the hug and took her in his lap. The light of the fire was reflected in the big, green, wet eyes, as they both stared into the flames.

* * *

The Gadgets spent the rest of the night at the hospital's waiting-room. After his wounds were attended, the boy never minded the doctors, and rushed to see his parents, but he wasn't allowed to enter the intensive care section. He installed himself on a couch in front of the ward, waiting for any kind of news. He was unable to find any sleep, despite all the painkillers he was given. Both his hands were heavily bandaged. They suffered very serious wounds in the fire. An average human couldn't gotten away with such injuries without his hands being amputated; fortunately, the lad's mechanical implants ensured that he was able to use them again.

Brain was lying at his master's side, resting his head on his thigh. He had his fair share of wounds: lots of sticking plaster was criss-crossing his body, strapping the scratches caused by the grey cat's sharp claws; yet his spirit was down much more because he sensed his master's depressed mood.

On the other hand, Penelope has escaped virtually unhurt, suffering only a couple of light bruises miraculously. Having been unconscious and moveless, she hasn't inhaled too much hot smoke either. The doctor wanted to observe her more, but she insisted on to be with her uncle, and when she treaded on the doctor's toes heftyly to emphasize her request, he decided that she's well enough to join the boy.

She settled on his other side. The night was calm in the hospital, people walked by seldom, yet none of the Gadgets were able to get any sleep.

Despite his burnt hands, the lad wasn't helpless at all; his Gadget-hands were able to do anything for him. One of them provided the pillow again, hoping that his niece will be able to catch some sleep and find some relief. The girl laid down – althought, only by the request of her uncle –, but she was just tossing and turning awake. She put the pillow aside, embraced her toy bear and placed her head in her uncle's lap.

"They will recover, won't they?" she looked up to him.

She was only four, but the boy respected her much more, than just to tell her a lie to raise false hopes, like many people would've done to a child. He was looking for something comforting, yet true:

"Everything will be all right."

'It wasn't a lie' he reassured himself in his thoughts, 'things will sooth themselves, one way or another.'

Then he started to speak on a calming voice just to chase away the silence weighing upon them:

"You know, I've been there, where people thought one may not return from…" and he told his niece and his canine friend all about his incident and the recovery.

* * *

"Please! What do you say?" demanded the man lying in the hospital bed. The sole survivor of the Gadgets' house was wrapped up in bandages top to bottom. Next to the bed, monitors were drawing medical graphs, instruments were peeping in regular intervals.

There was only one other person in the room. Chief Quimby was facing a tough decision. Police has captured many M.A.D. agents at the warehouse, one more or less didn't matter. And the chance was very teasing. They hasn't been able to plant an agent in Dr. Claw's organization until now.

"You know that this is a one way street."

"Yes, but I have nothing left in my life other than the wish to send Dr. Claw behind bars. He used me and threw me away when he couldn't make more use of me. He killed my sister and her husband…" the man's mouth was parched, but he continued. "I met many of his agents, I know them well. I will keep company with them again and infiltrate into M.A.D. Believe me, I'll report you about their operations. Just let me go!"

"All right!" the Chief has made his mind up. "Your old life is now over, you will be declared legally dead. You will get a new identity. You'll need plastic surgery anyway, I'm afraid. Your burns are very ugly. But no-one may know about this, including your remaining relatives. Your life does not worth a straw, if Dr. Claw finds out about your true identity."

After that, Quimby left the ward.

* * *

The lamps of the hospital were beaming their cold, white light stolidly whole night long. Dawn's first rays began fading the black rectangles of the windows, which resembled funeral hangings – or least the Gadgets felt that way. Neither of them were able to get any sleep during the hours of darkness. They had nobody to help them, so they tried to encourage each other. But they run out of words way too soon and just gazed the black windows and white walls in silence, submerged in anxiety.

Penny raised her head by the noise of the approaching steps. She looked at Chief Quimby with big, begging eyes:

"Mom?"

The Chief shook his head. She was only four, but understood the unsaid words. Wetness glittered in the corner of the green eyes.

"Dad?"

"His wounds were too grave, I'm sorry."

Tears filled the boy's eyes too.

"Can't anything be done for him? Maybe he could get implants like I did…"

"I'm afraid that's impossible. He suffered such serious injuries, that he should be rebuilt completely. But then there'd be nothing human left in him. The ray damaged his nerves so much, that it wouldn't be him anymore, just a mere robot."

"Grandma? Grandpa?" the little girl demanded.

Quimby crouched to look into her eyes.

"You know my child, sometimes in life, things don't happen as we wish…"

The girl was crying loud now. She clung onto her only remaining relative, hoping to find relief and protection from the sorrow at the chest of her uncle. But his tears were flowing freely also, thinking of his parents and his brother. But this thought reminded him of a promise. And that brought a word to his mind, a word he never thought much about before: responsibility. Young Gadget grew up that night.

He tried to swallow his tears and turned to Chief Quimby:

"What will happen to Penny now?"

"Well, I think Mrs. Gadget's parents…"

"They have passed away before."

"Did Mrs. Gadget's brother had a wife?"

"No, he was a bachelor."

"Do you have any living relative?"

"None I know of" said the lad, and only now he realized the meaning of his own words completely, sobbing overcome him again.

'And the one I know of is out of question' thought the Chief, then continued aloud: "How old are you?"

"I'm…" He took a deep breath to restrain himself from sobbing. Not because he felt ashamed of crying over the loss of his family, but he felt _responsible_ for someone for the first time in his life and was determined to pay full attention to a matter that will effect the whole life of his niece. "I'm 17."

"Hm. I'm afraid you are too young for guardianship."

"Will she be put in an orphanage? Please no!" he gazed at the Chief begging.

"Trust me, I'll come up with something! She will be all right."

Thoughts were running around in Quimby's head. He reached for his pipe. He would've liked to inspire his thinking by smoking, but then he remembered that they are in a hospital, so he laid it aside for now. For the meantime, he wanted to raise the boy's spirits:

"You are a fine young lad! I knew your brother well and tonight I saw what you are capable of."

"Well, I was thinking of enlisting to the Police Academy."

"I'm happy to hear that. You have my backing. And if you need anything, just let me know. You can count on me, I will be at your help in every possible way… But now there is nothing more you can do here. You all need a rest, go home!"

He regretted the word at the moment he uttered it.

"What home? I haven't got a home anymore."

"I'm really sorry! But don't worry, we will find something!" said the Chief and patted the boy's back encouragingly.


	6. Gadgets And Red Roses

**Gadgets And Red Roses**

It's said, that quantity goes to the detriment of quality; and that might be true of mourning. The gathering at the funeral (friends and colleagues of the family members) found slightly odd the five caskets lined-up; for them, it seemed like an undertaker's exhibit rather. Their mood followed this, it wasn't deeply sad. On the other hand, the only thing that spared the boy's and the little girl's heart bursting, was the fact, that even the loss of one beloved relative is so grievous, that one is unable to be more in mourning for more of them at once. They stood at the grave hand in hand. (The bandages has been removed from the lad's hands, he was wearing a pair of brown gloves. They will be needed for a long time coming, to protect the re-growing skin, and maybe even for the rest of his life to conceal the scars.) Their eyes were dry, they shed most of their tears during the last couple of sleepless nights.

Chief Quimby finished his speech. He praised the detective for his self-sacrificing work, and told a few kind words about all the others. He didn't know well the rest of the family, but did his best to collect something nice about each of them.

One policeman of the squad stepped up to the Gadgets, placed his palm on the top of Penelope's blonde head and tried to console her:

"Don't be sad, little girl, your mommy and daddy had to go on a long trip but they will come back to be with you again."

The girl suddenly burst out sobbing, got away from him and held onto his uncle's leg. The man put down the reaction to distress, little he knew the real ground, that the girl recognized that she was told an impudent lie, due to the fact that she was only a kid. Her intelligence was way beyond that of a 4-year-old, she might not fully perceived the meaning of such 'big' words like forever or eternity, yet she was completely aware of that she will never see her parents again.

"Go-go Gadget-arms!" the boy whispered, sending a dark glance at the man, and his telescopic limbs lifted up the girl.

"What the f…" The policeman recoiled at the sight of the mechanical arms, then, remembering where they are, he completed the sentence: "…a freak."

Brain growled at the man from his master's feet.

The gravediggers began dumping earth on the coffins.

"Go-go Gadget-flowers!" By now, tears were rolling down on the boy's cheeks once again. A bouquet of five red flowers descended into the grave and the falling clods buried them.

The recent incident got the mourners dispersing hurriedly. The Chief was the last one to leave.

"Can I give you a lift?"

"No, thank you! We'll take a walk" the young lad replied. He lifted his crying niece high and seated her upon his shoulders.

They strolled across the still cemetery. The pale sun of early autumn wasn't able to warm up the cool air. Fall's colorful leaves were hanging on the trees around, one or another dropped from time to time, gathering up into heaps on the ground or rustling under Gadget's feet.

"Uncle Gad…" Penny asked between two snivels, "Uncle Gadget, why did that man say that rude thing about you?"

"Maybe he was startled by my gadgets."

"Startled?…" _Sob_. "Why?"

"People are often alarmed by the unusual. Even your father was afraid of me when he saw my gadgets for the first time."

"Dad?" The idea, that her strong, heroic father was afraid of anything, was surprising enough, but the thought, that it was his own brother, puzzled the girl so much, that she forgot weeping completely. Well, that was the effect of her uncle Gadget: perhaps sometimes by incident, but somehow he always made her forget about her woes, least for a short while. "And what did you do about it?"

"Nothing particular. You can not force anyone to like you, if they don't want. I just remained his loving brother as I always used to be. I think he just grown used to my appearance."

"I'm sure he loved you too, uncle" said the girl. It wasn't just a polite, supporting encouragement; she considered her dad's conduct toward his brother and came to the conclusion, which she just gave voice.

"And what will you do now, uncle?"

The boy had no particular idea for the near future, so he told the only thing he was sure of:

"I will go on to become a detective, like my bro."

"Aren't you scared?"

He wanted to give a rapid reply of 'no', but something held him back. Again, he felt inclined to be honest with his niece and said: "I am. A bit. But one must face his fears. If one runs away from them, they will take possession of him and poison his soul."

The blonde girl gave the words a thorough thinking.

"Have my bro told you why did he become a policeman?"

"Not really. I've asked dad a couple of times, but he was reluctant to answer."

"Yes, I had the same case. But when I was lying in Professor von Slickstein's lab after the incident, I asked him again and he told me."

* * *

It was St. Patrick's Day of 1969. The Gadget family had no Irish ancestors, but they went downtown to see the parade. Following their parents, the elder son pushed the carriage of his baby brother. He always insisted on this task and the parents were happy to see how much he cares for his brother. But to tell the truth, – although the boy liked to play with the baby – he rather regarded the newborn as a very interesting and fun little toy.

While trying to force their way through the crowd to see the parade, a group of men grabbed the boy's attention. He saw these guys around the neighborhood often and admired them: they drove big cars, wore elegant, tailor-made suits, ate at fancy restaurants, were surrounded by gorgeous babes and spent lots of money. They rarely mixed among other people in the streets, usually they were untouchable, guarded by their ill-natured gorillas when entering a posh restaurant or getting in their expensive cars; but now they left their vehicles and headed for a temple nearby. Gadget was really interested in taking a closer look at what they are doing, he steered the baby buggy to follow them.

The court of the church was quiet, the milling of the crowd on the streets scarcely filtered through to here, it sounded just a distant hum. A sudden feeling of loneliness alarmed the boy for a moment, only now he realized that he left his parents behind. They were already looking for him, surely. But he knew that he won't have many chances to find out more about his idols, so he decided to stay and observe. He rocked the pram gently, not wanting his baby brother draw the men's attention by crying.

All at once, the eternal stillness of the old church came to life! A machine gun rattled from behind one of the stone pillars and the spiffy guys panicked. The two brothers got in the middle of what went down in criminal history as the St. Patrick's Day Massacre: mobster Spuds Malone's showdown with his competition. His legendary weapon, the tommy-gun, called the Red Rose was spitting death at the other gangleaders.

The boy was frightened and looked for a cover. He accidentally knocked the baby carriage and it went downhill on the cobblestone pathway. It rolled across in the middle of the court, projectiles were whooshing by all around it. Malone was surprised by the appearance of the buggy in the line of fire, but continued to shoot. He was intoxicated by the sight of the fall of his rivals. The baby pried from the pram, shaking his rattle in his small hand. (More than two decades after the event, looking at a photo taken that day, Spuds recalled that the rattle was held by a Gadget-hand, but his memory cheated the old villain: Gadget got his implants many years later.)

The elder Gadget boy saw everything clearly, he was peeking out from behind a column. He was shaking in every limb. He was aware of the danger threatening his baby brother and knew that he should do something to save him, but fear paralyzed him. Red stains were appearing on the suits of the men shot, and he saw them collapsing; he utterly hated himself for it, but didn't dare to move a muscle.

The shooting didn't cease, now Malone wanted to get rid of the witness of his deed, but Lady Luck seemed to love Gadget since the day of his birth: the pram and its passenger crossed the battlefield unhurt.

The sound of sirens surpassed the approaching milling of the crowd, people were arriving to investigate the source of the shots. Spuds Malone decided to postpone the elimination of the witness and get away before the cops arrive. Gadget run across the temple's court to get to the baby carriage, but from the corner of his eyes, he saw his heros' lifeless bodies lying on the ground, their smart suits sullied by red smudges. His heart pounded when he glimpsed inside the buggy and was immensely happy to see his brother playing with his rattle care-free.

He scampered from the spot as fast as he could. Thoughts were swirling around in his mind, he didn't remember how he found his parents in the crowd. Annie and Jules were scared when they noticed their children's absence, but when their son arrived back crying, they solaced him instead of chiding. They believed he was frightened by getting lost, they never found out about the adventure. But as a result of the events, their son realized that his brother – just like every human – is a unique, irreplaceable living being, and that the men he idolized are living their luxurious lifestyle by the suffering of others. By the experience, he resolved to commit his life to jurisdiction.

* * *

Listening the story fascinated Penelope, she felt that her father returned somehow for a short time, to tell her one ultimate tale; she was wiping away her tears during it. After a minute, she broke the silence, which set in:

"Weren't you angry with Dad?"

"I was too young to notice anything."

"I mean, after the surgery, when you got your gadgets. Don't you feel that it was Dad's fault?"

"No way. He just did what he believed in. And even if he made mistakes, he saved my life and did what he thought will be the best for me. Why should have I been angry?"

Her father loved uncle Gadget, her mother disliked him obviously. Could have that been the reason for their continuous arguing? Penny felt that this problem requires a careful examination. It was such an intriguing thought, that the rational part of her brain surpassed its emotional side for a moment. Only then the remembrance of her lost parents made crying overcome her again. It was just a couple of seconds, but it was the first tiny step of a long journey. Again: the effect of her uncle…

So, that careful examination had to be postponed. By now, the recent nights spent awake took the better of the little girl, rocked by her uncle's steps, she cried herself into sleep silently. When Gadget felt the weight of the worn-out girl shift on his shoulders, he took her in his lap carefully. He hoped that dreams will bring her the much-needed relief from the sorrows of reality.

"Goo-goo Gha-ghe…" she murmured in her sleep. The teddy bear, that became inseparable of her in the last couple of days, fell from her small hand. Brain caught the airborne toy and carried after his family.


	7. The Birthday

Early morning, the mild rays of the summer sun woke up the girl. She stretched her limbs and said good morning to her teddy bear, with whom she shared her bed. This house was her birthplace, all her toys were here, yet she was attached to this bear with a charred spot on its fur the most. Maybe because they survived that terrible night together.

It was vacation in school, she had nothing to do the whole day. She changed into her favourite red t-shirt with the broad white stripe, and green jeans leisurely and checked her pigtails in the mirror. She turned down the bed and went to the kitchen. She filled Brain's bowl with dog food and fixed breakfast for herself.

After moving in his late brother's house, her uncle was very busy with the Academy first and then with duty later; and she was eager to help out with chores. During the past couple of years, she learned doing the laundry, ironing, cooking, dish-washing, tidying, and to aid her uncle generally. He was very pleased with the help, and provided several tips on safety for her, when doing household tasks together.

After breakfast, Penelope entered the living room. Her first glance went to a pair of pictures with mourning band, standing on the cupboard.

"I love you Mom and Dad!" she whispered. Even though most of her memories were they arguing with each other (so much, that they were unable to find a family photo of the two of them together), she missed her parents deeply, and felt that she has to verbalize that. Especially today.

Her canine friend was lying on a mat, following the girl from the corner of his eye. She picked up a brush, and began grooming his golden-colored fur. Gadget groomed his pet regularly, but Brain preferred Penny doing it; she had a much finer touch for it, than her uncle's Gadget-hands. As for food, Brain preferred canned dog food to the cooking of either of the human members of the family. Gadget was an eager cook, but the products of his cooking were dubious, to say the least. Because she had nobody else to learn from, Penny's creations were similarly unpalatable, until she took home economics class in school later. (As a matter of fact, the whole family would've starved occasionally, if not for fast food delivery.)

"Where is uncle Gadget?"

Understanding has developed between the two during the years. The girl comprehended better and better Brain's barking, which resembled human speech more and more. And if that wasn't enough, he had a good talent for miming, he was able to explain almost anything by gestures. But it was not needed this time:

"Woork" he yapped.

It wasn't a big surprise. Uncle Gadget spent almost all of his time on duty. So much that he didn't find the time to get a wife so far. Yet, he didn't feel the urge to have such a relationship at the moment, he lived his life as a happy bachelor, married to his job. And as for children, the 13 years difference in age was small enough for Penelope to be like a little sister for him, yet it was a gap large enough, to feel for her like a daughter of his own, since her parents passed away.

After his high school graduation (where he succeeded by his teachers' sympathy, respecting his great trauma), he was admitted to the Police Academy by the courtesy of Chief Quimby, who kept his word and supported him greatly. (Somehow he even managed to have Gadget's date of birth changed to one year earlier on official records, thus making him old enough for the guardianship of his niece.) The young man wanted to become a detective, like his brother, but at the moment he was just an employee at the traffic department of Metro City Police. (Statisticians and the city's transport analysts worked overtime, but never revealed the secret, why the number of traffic jams soared in town during this period of time without any detectable cause.) Although he was sure to work his way up on the ranks by hard work, promotion didn't come his way yet. While no-one would deny he's being determined, utterly brave and dedicated; to be honest, he lacked many skills at the Academy already to do well. Instructors helped him pass exams by the requests of the Chief, who kept his eye on the progress of the young cadet. 'The boy has to go through a tough period in his life' he usually said. 'Losing his parents and his brother in the line of duty, taking care of his niece alone, while attending the Academy… We just have to give him some time.' Quimby firmly believed that young Gadget will put all that behind him, show his true potential and go on to become the world's best detective. (And he was proven right in a couple of years time… But we all know how that happens, don't we? So let's get back to our story for now.)

Penny turned on the stereo to play her favourite hit, _Look Out_ by Shuki Levy &amp; Haim Saban. All she could make out of the French lyrics was, that the song is about a little girl, called Sophie, but she just loved the instrumentals and the synthesizer. Her uncle was only 13 years her senior, but he preferred classical melodies and had no idea about the music of 'these kids of today', like Rick Rocker, for example; thus, she mostly listened this track while alone. And she had to spend much more time without her uncle, than she would've liked, unfortunately.

_Quand Sophie part chercher  
N..._  
_S..._  
_P...*_ – came from the speakers**.**

Her life was one continuous house-arrest. Not because she did anything wrong, she became an exemplary kid with flawless behaviour now. (Clearly, the influence of her uncle.) In addition, she felt that the loss of her parents was a sort of punishment for misbehaving many times, for being naughty and for sneaking out that tragic night. Although the rational half of her mind knew exactly, that she only survived thanks to that little excursion (an examination by the Fire Department found that the first missile hit her upstairs room directly), it took many years for her to get over the remorse. She was still afraid that the whole thing may repeat, if she were to do anything forbidden again.

_Quand son chien a trouvé  
D..._  
_S..._  
_P...*_

But make no mistake, it wasn't this fear, that made Penny comply, whenever her uncle asked her to do something. She did it voluntarily, because deep inside she felt, that he deserves her full support for his tireless caring and love toward her. Thus, she never hesitated to fulfil Gadget's wish, that when he's not around, she shall take the shortest route to and from school and stay home, in fear of that Dr. Claw might have some sinister plan to finish off the work he began years earlier.

_Et quand tout semble perdu  
E..._  
_C..._  
_Q...*_

Fortunately, no such thing had happened.

Gadget also hated that his niece must be alone, but he had no choise. While attending the Academy, he had to take a part-time job as a delivery man to balance the budget of the family, which was in jeopardy, despite the money coming in from the life insurances. Apart from this, he took all opportunities to be with Penny, whenever his jobs allowed it. They did chores together and she usually joined her uncle for his workouts, required by the Academy. However, physical exercises were not necessary for his mechanically enhanced body, so apart from teaching her some basic self-defence, they often just played sports or games instead, like table tennis or darts. Gadget let his niece win on a couple of occasions in the beginning, but after some time, he had to rely more and more on his gadgets to score a win. (Well, who needs video games to improve reflexes and agility, if one has a cyborg at home to compete against?) The family – Brain included, of course – often went to visit the amusement park or the zoo, to see a movie or a circus performance, swimming at the beach (Gadget deemed it important for her safety, that his niece learns to swim well); or just watched tv together at home.

_Puis quand tout est résolu  
E...  
C..._  
_D..._  
_L...*_

Despite all this, time passed slowly for the young girl when being home alone with Brain. Yet, she made the most of all that spare time: while becoming the 'lady of the house' basically, her intelligence, taken after her parents, craved for more, than just doing the chores or to watch tv whole day. Books were the most obvious, accessible thing. She began by exploring her story books. First, she was just looking at the pictures. As her uncle read bedtime stories for her every night, she knew them by heart, and soon she started to associate sounds with the printed letters; thus she learned to read quickly, well before attending elementary school. She turned her attention to other books now, with her uncle's lecture notes of the Police Academy being what were available at home. While other kids were trying to spell 'cat' in first class, Penny was reading about the latest developments of forensic science, criminology, information technology, chemistry, ballistics &amp; physics and anatomy &amp; criminal pathology.

_Mécanique, computer,  
R...  
T...  
P...*_

Her brain was craving for knowledge and she supplied her grey brain cells with it. When she went to the local library, her uncle had to help carry the heavy books; then even he had to register and borrow books his niece picked, due to the library's policy, that no more than six books can be loaned for one person per week. She loved school, learning new things and particularly enjoyed solving problems and unraveling secrets of natural sciences. (The idea of untangling social mysteries, called crime, sounded appealing too, but she never considered to try her hands at it for real. She had only a vague recollection of her dad's stories, they seemed to be so long ago, as if they were just a dream.)

_Avec elle, pas d'erreur  
S...  
T...  
P...*  
_

Unfortunately, excelling in studies and winning science competitions had its downside too. While impressing her teachers, some of her schoolmates found her rather strange, not really wanting to make friends with her, because of her intellect. Cute, blonde, blue eyes… Those features made her very popular with boys years later, but at this age, boys find it more cool to be cruel to girls.

The track was over, the stereo moved on to the next one, which was about a canine, named Finot. It was Brain's favourite, he raised one of his long ears to hear it better. He was enjoying the grooming, the massaging strokes by the brush and the sweet idleness. He had his work cut out over the past years, and now he was happy to just relax while Gadget is away.

'Look after Penny, Brain!' his master said years ago, and he did that ever since. Making sure Gadget doesn't mistake washing detergent for baby shampoo, that pins are not cooked into the morning cocoa, that the iron – which Gadget left plugged in, while, during ironing, he read his Academy notes held by the Gadget-hands – doesn't alight the whole house, or just yank the little girl aside when the gadgets went haywire, provided many duties for the pet. It's very questionable if a 4-year-old could've survived the caretaking of the very eager, but the-clumsiest-of-the-world uncle, without being rescued, almost on a daily basis by her four-legged companion.

Actually, this expression suited him less and less. Brain had to stand up on his hind legs so many times – to catch a falling dish with his front paws, or drag Penny out of harm's way –, that by now he could balance and walk bipedally securely if he wanted.

Fortunately, as the blonde girl grew, she was able to take care of herself more and more, as well as to prevent accidents caused by her uncle; so Brain's tasks rarefied recently. But all that practice made him a sort of 'trained life-saver dog'.

"Woof!" Brain sprang to his feet. (On all four of them this time.) A familiar sound mixed into the accords of the music. Penny looked out of the window and saw what her friend's sensitive ears detected earlier. The Gadget-van just turned into the garage.

At the first place, he longed for a sportscar (which young man does not?), but eventually Gadget realized that a van suits much better the needs of a family man, and the safety of a young child. He bought the vehicle in his niece's favourite colors even: red and white.

"Hello Penny, hello Brain!" came his voice from the garage. "Could you help me in the kitchen?… Go-go Gadget-hands!"

"Hi, uncle Gadget!" Penny shouted while turning off the stereo. The girl and the dog attended to the kitchen and they saw Gadget carrying a huge cake. It was so big, that he wasn't able to hold it just by his two hands, a couple of yellow-gloved hands from his hat had to help out by taking it at the opposite end. He was wearing his police uniform and hat, as always. He may not be a detective, but was an officer of the law enforcement, nevertheless; so he had his trench coats tucked away in his wardrobe and wore the uniform of Metro City Police Department proudly.

"I'm so glad that you came home, uncle!"

"But that's self-evident, Penny. Today is a special day, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I just had to pick up this cake Chief Quimby sent… There is an inscription on the icing."

"Dear Penny, Best Wishes For You! Happy 8th Birthday! P.S.: This message will melt in 10 seconds" she read. "The Chief is a very kind man."

"Yes, he is." Gadget put down the cake. "Go-go Gadget cigarette lighter!" His left thumb opened up and he lit the candles on the cake. "Go-go Gadget-karaoke!"

Yellow-gloved hands emerged with a microphone and a monitor from the hat and he began:

"Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday, dear Penny,  
Happy birthday to you!"

Brain joined him whining from the second line, but even that couldn't make Gadget's singing worse. Despite the grinding performance, the birthday-girl was touched; she wouldn't have this 'melody' exchanged for a song by even Rick Rocker himself.

"Thank you, uncle!"

She hugged him and when the embrace unfolded, Brain posted his congratulations by licking her face.

"Thanks, Brain!" she giggled. The little girl had to stand upon a chair to blow out the candles on top of the gigantic cake. If she had made a silent wish, it will remain her secret forever; but anyhow, great changes were approaching for the whole family in a short while.

Meanwhile Brain's red nose was sniffing around the cake. The letters of the icing were oozing down, as predicted by the message's post script.

"No, Brain! Human foods are not for pets!" his master warned.

"That's right. Especially sweets! Chocolate might be even lethal for dogs. I get you some festive pet food" said Penny and poured dog biscuits into Brain's bowl.

"Go-go Gadget-presents!"

Flowers and a neatly wrapped small box emerged from the hat by the courtesy of the yellow-gloved hands. The girl took the bouquet and smelled it.

"Thank you, uncle Gadget!"

"Actually the flowers were sent for you by professor von Slickstein."

Penelope filled water into a vase and placed the bouquet into it, then she started to unwrap the box.

"Why don't you just rip off the paper?" asked Gadget.

"Like this, it can be re-used. Do you know how many trees are cut down each year to make paper?"

"Too many, I think" he agreed.

Penny finished unveiling the package.

"A watch! Thank you!" she said with a big smile and slipped the red band on her wrist.

"It's not just any watch!" Gadget raised his forefinger. "I have asked the professor to make it specially for you, for the case something were to happen. You know, Dr. Claw is still up to no good, one can't be careful enough. I'll be more easy about you if you wear it. It has a built-in positioning system, flashlight, electromagnet, a laser, and you can communicate via the watch. You can call me or Chief Quimby if you need us. Like…"

A couple of beeping sounds was heard.

"The top-secret Gadget-phone" said Penny.

"Exactly. It's just like my top-secret Gadget-phone."

"No, uncle!" she chuckled. "I mean, you have a call on the top-secret Gadget-phone."

"Oh, yes!" He pulled out an antenna from his right thumb, tapped his little finger and spoke into it: "Is that you, Chief?… You're where?… I'll be right there."

He removed the cake's top layer and Chief Quimby appeared inside with his ever-present pipe in his mouth.

"I have a message for you, Gadget! Here, read this!"

"M.A.D. is planning to launch a new wave of crime" Gadget's eyes were scanning the lines. "Dr. Claw wants to take organized crime to a level, never seen before. You are promoted to Police Inspector. Your mission is to stop him, and prevent their operations. Caution: this message will self-destruct."

"Congratulations, Gadget!" His boss shook the hand of the newly appointed inspector. "Here is your new badge and ID."

Gadget's face was beaming with joy. He pocketed the ID and a yellow-gloved hand submerged in his hat with the badge.

"I'm so happy for you, uncle!" The little girl was delighted that her uncle's hard work has been rewarded and got his desired job.

"Thank you, Penny! It's a dream come true. And thank you, Chief! You can count on me! Inspector Gadget will be always on duty, until we have Dr. Claw behind bars."

"You are now a member of my squad, you'll get your orders from me directly. Your first task is to visit the Police Department's garage. Your van is great for undercover work, but it will be updated into a high-tech police car and equipped with concealed devices."

"Right. I keep this message in case I need it later."

A yellow-gloved hand disappeared in the hat with the note.

* * *

The metal-clad hand pressed a button and the picture disappeared from the screen.

"Excellent" said a voice, that was not high pitched nor ridiculous anymore. It was deep and rasp, thanks to a voice modulator. Nobody would dare to laugh at the new voice; on the contrary, it sent shivers down the spine of anyone who heard it, may it be an innocent victim or the most seasoned M.A.D. agent.

The covert cameras and listening devices in the Gadgets' house have never been revealed, they still provided an insight on the family's life for Dr. Claw.

"I have got rid of one Gadget, and now they send another one after me" the bass voice was talking much more to himself than to his pet (the only creature, who more-or-less accustomed himself to this sound); but he responded nevertheless:

"Meow."

The grey cat had put on some weight, courtesy of all the food, which his master provided him richly; and the transversal black and white stripes on his back made him seem even fatter.

George Gordon was only 29, but he had a handful of grey hair grown during the past four years; M.A.D. expanded all over the planet by now, and running such a huge organization was troublesome. Despite his hopes when getting Detective Gadget out of his way, he still didn't rule the world; police forces provided more of a resistance, than he expected. But he was convinced that it will change soon now.

He looked down at his pair of removable artificial legs. He was able to walk with their help, if he wished; still, he settled on an even less mobile life recently, commanding M.A.D.'s operations from his chair via his control board and screen. He even spent most of the little time he took for recreational activities, in that large, comfortable, revolving chair.

It was a strange thought, being somewhat in common with the late detective's brother. He never felt threatened by the boy, he didn't bother about him. Until now:

"I got your brother years ago; I'll get YOU this time, Gadget!"

"Meow" the aptly named M.A.D. Cat expressed his compliance; and his tittering mingled with his master's laughter, echoing throughout the corridors of the spooky castle.

* * *

While her uncle was reading the message, Penny obtained a spatula and cut a slice of the cake.

"Would you like some cake, Chief?"

"No, thank you" Quimby shook his head. "I must watch my weight." Not only M.A.D. Cat, the Chief had grown quite a belly in the past four years also. "It's important for my job. I was hardly able to squeeze myself in here."

"But it's my birthday…" she pleaded.

"Oh, alright! But just one slice. Thank you!"

Penny passed the dish to the Chief and cut a slice for her uncle also.

"Thank you, Penny! Go-go Gadget-cutlery!"

The inspector set to his festive meal. Brain has finished his biscuits and was sniffing around the cake again. Penny took a piece of the bakery for herself, but she was glancing at his uncle's hat anxiously.

"Mr. Quimby, how will the message destruct itself?" she inquired.

"It's latest police technology, the paper is saturated with a mixture of dextronium and utrytium."

The girl rushed out from the kitchen, and returned a moment later with a large, blue book.

Gadget lost most of his belongings when his parents' house was reduced to ashes; this book was one of the few things he brought with him to his new home. It remained in his possession by accident; when he realized that he still has it in his hat, he tossed it upon the bookshelf, wishing to forget about it completely; it revived painful memories.

His niece came across it a couple of years later, when she was home alone and looking for something to read. She tried to turn the hardcover, but she couldn't, the whole thing opened up in the middle. She was very surprised to learn that the book was in fact a computer. She began exploring it and found it to be a great source of information, as its databank was containing much more facts, than any single book. She relied on this computer-book more and more when doing homework or just browsing for some reference to satisfy her craving for knowledge. While doing so, at one occasion, it accidentally activated Brain's collar, her grandfather's invention, which she had completely forgot about in these years. Further experimenting proved that the device can remote control every electrical household appliance. Step by step, the girl discovered the book's many other useful features and the its true potential.

Just like in this instance: she pressed a couple of keys and found quickly what she was looking for.

"It says that the elements of dextronium and utrytium form an explosive mixture, but their ratio must be set very precisely for the exact timing of the blast."

Gadget has finished his portion of cake.

"Go-go Gadget paper napkin!"

A yellow-gloved hand wiped his mouth.

"Would you like one more slice, uncle?"

"That would be great, but it's not possible. I must be going now. Dr. Claw won't wait."

He filled a glass of his favourite drink for himself.

"Maybe you should take Brain with you, you might need his assistance."

"Nonsense, Penny! I'm a police inspector now, I can handle any situation" he replied while drinking his milk. "You two stay here in safety. Take care of Penny, Brain!"

He set forth to the living room's door but turned back.

"You have some crumbs on your moustache, Chief. Go-go Gadget reserve paper napkin!"

"Thank you!" said the Chief. He took the piece of paper from the yellow-gloved hand and wiped his mouth. But the paper felt strangely rigid for a napkin. He took a closer look at it.

"OH, NO!"

It was the message! He tried to get out from the cake desperately, but his rear end was stuck… BOOOMMM! The saturating mixture got to the point of explosion and the cake was torn into bits. Brain, who was still sniffing it, got covered in icing top to bottom.

"Uh!… I must be more careful with dosage next time!" the charred Quimby made a mental note, spitting out the remains of his pipe. "This shall not happen again!"

Gadget has left the kitchen already and didn't notice a thing. When he returned he was proudly wearing a trench coat, which he hunted out from his wardrobe, and a matching hat.

"Look, it still fits me perfectly!…" Only now he noticed the mess. "Penny, please don't let this marzipan figure lay around like this" he asked on the soft but serious voice, which he used, when he had to remind his niece of her liabilities.

"Marzipan fig…?" the girl was puzzled for a moment, but then caught a glimpse of the icing covered Brain. She was getting more and more worried about her uncle. Maybe this task is too much for him. He'll need all the help he can get. She looked at the computer book. An idea has nestled in her mind. Maybe it's time to be unruly again for once. After all, she has an unsettled business with Dr. Claw; it's not just her uncle's job to do justice to the family.

She grabbed her four-legged friend quickly, before he could lick himself clean.

"You'd better follow him, Brain!" she whispered in the long ear. "Uncle Gadget might need our help. Just make sure to always disguise yourself, so he doesn't recognize you." She glanced at her new wristwatch. She was sure she can find the right frequency with it to activate the collar; Grandpa Jules's invention – which to complete, he was denied the chance – will realize eventually. "I will contact you."

The dog nodded, indicating that he understands the task.

"Uncle Gadget, I prepared this marzipan figure for you. Please take it with you in case you get hungry on the way!"

"That's a good idea, thank you!" the inspector took the 'figurine'. "But I really must be going now. 'Bye, Penny!"

"Goodbye, uncle Gadget!"

He took the 'marzipan Brain' under his arm, and walked out the door. Little he knew that he is heading for a brand new life. While humming his favourite tune from Edvard Grieg's _In the Hall of the Mountain King_, he sank his hands into his pockets and directed his waddling steps towards the garage in the warm, bright summer sunshine. And – as they say – the rest is history…

* * *

* The rest of the verse is removed, because quoting of lyrics is not allowed by site policies.


	8. PSA Gadget

**P.S.A. Gadget**

Penelope was kneeling on the couch with her elbows on the backrest, her chin resting on her hands. She was gazing at the two photos on the cupboard. After all that quarrelling, the separate pictures of her parents seemed getting on well now side by side.

Her uncle was wearing a pink apron over his trench coat and had a duster in his hand, he was cleaning the living room quietly.

The girl turned around and looked at her uncle with an earnest look upon her face.

"Thank you, uncle Gadget!"

"You're welcome!" replied the inspector instinctively, but was puzzled. "Err, for what?"

Even though she did most of them until now, cleaning – or any other chore – was not his niece's duty explicitly; the inspector doing it didn't require any sort of acknowledgement. One of the positive attributes of his new job was, that he had more free time, and dusting high or hard-to-reach places were much easier for him, using his extending gadgets.

"Thank you for taking care of me!" she said still very seriously.

"Oh, that…" Words failed Gadget for a moment. He was deeply touched, even blushed a shade. He deemed the thing so evident, that he even less expected any expression of thanks for that. "Don't mention it, you are my niece!"

"Yes, but you were only 17, just a teenager when Mom and Dad passed away. It must've been very hard for you to look after a small child."

"That's right, bringing up a child is a very big responsibility" the inspector nodded. "And even though teenage kids are capable of conceiving a baby biologically, they are not prepared for such a huge task mentally."

"That's why one must use protection, right?"

The words stuck in Gadget's throat, he was very surprised by how well informed the young girl is. Looks like school education isn't like it used to be… But his policy was that his niece is clever enough to deserve an intelligent answer for her every question.

"Yes, to avoid unwanted pregnancy and to prevent dangerous diseases too. But the best method of prevention is to wait until one is mature enough. There are so many other fun pastimes to do."

"Like table tennis, for example?"

"Yes." Gadget let out a big sigh of relief. He felt slightly uncomfortable to discuss the topic with his niece at such tender age. "Go-go Gadget ping-pong set!"

Half dozen yellow-gloved hands appeared from his hat, each holding a table tennis racket.

"Ok, uncle" Penny giggled and took the racket from one of the hands, "but only one racket per head this time!"

The unnecessary hands returned to the hat and the inspector followed the girl to the play room. He was relieved for now, but was already afraid of the day, when his niece will ask his advice on some feminine issue.


End file.
